


Fallen season 1: When The Heart Breaks

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Fallen Series [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Oaths, Blood and Injury, Childhood Memories, Complicated Relationships, Daughters, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Fallen Angels, Fighting, Flashbacks, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Heavy Emotions, Humor, Injury, Kidnapping, Light Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Llamas, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pendants, Regret, Royalty, Satan - Freeform, Self-Doubt, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: After the Fallen trilogy ended, our angels and demons face new challenges and changes in their lives. Some members going off to normal life, others taking the throne and acting as part time royalty. Though something goes amiss when the seven need to reunite and fight more demons, corrupted angels, and even Watchers.Our story begins as Satan finds out about the new beginning of the Era 4 of the angel realm.Note: Small change, Grian and Mumbo are alpha/omega couple. It will not centre the entire story season, I promise.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Fallen Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. A Child Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Fallen is back. There are some weeks where there will be two chapters, this will be updated every Friday, dubbing 'Fallen Fridays'. It'll be great!

"I'm tired of being a part time king." Grian groaned laying upside-down on the bed while Mumbo was getting his shirt on.

"You're the one who took Rains' king mark." Mumbo chuckled, "Get up from the bed like that, you're gonna get a head rush."

"Naggy, naggy, naggy." Grian teased, "I wonder what X, Scar, and team ZIT are doing."

"Probably the same as us. Nothing."

"This whole king thing is overrated. I honestly want the day to be over so I can go back to hermitcraft and work on my mansion."

"It's not that bad Gri."

"We've been here for three weeks straight and all we've been doing is making sure a 'welcome back' party is in order."

"It's normal."

"IT'S OUR OWN. They're welcoming back the fallen warriors, but it's not just us. It's also the previous corrupted now uncorrupted angel warriors that fell victim when the realm first fell."

"I know that. But you've only been king a year and it's good to know that the realm is back to it's original glory."

Grian let out a lighthearted chuckle, "I mean... Yeah. The realm is looking better than it was when we first got back. Other parts of it were a mess while the palace was stationed as home for the angels."

"Honestly Grian, it's better to be doing something that helps the whole realm."

"I'm aware, Mumbo. I'm just bored."

"Grian..."

"What?"

"I will pull you off the bed if you don't sit up."

"Is that a challenge?" Grian taunted, "I'd love to see you try."

Mumbo knelt down to where he was face to face with Grian.

"Maybe it is."

Grian smiled with a chuckle, then Mumbo grabbed his arms and he pulled Grian off the bed, landing with a thud.

"Ow." Grian chuckled, looking up at Mumbo who was laughing, "Y'know when I said 'pull me off the bed' I didn't mean throw me to the floor."

"You were asking for it."

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

"Sires."

"What's up Seb?" Grian asked sitting up.

"Your court is awaiting your decision on the new renovations to the city."

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute."

"You also have gifts to accept, sir. Along with deeming the new angel team."

"We'll be down in a moment, Seb. Leave us, please."

"Yes sire."

When Seb left, Grian and Mumbo stopped fooling around and got dressed in their 'Fallen' attire. Grian and Mumbo were both required to slick back their hair so it not to be in their faces. That was the only part of the 'job' he didn't care for. But he knew that he had to be presentable for the angel realm.

Granted the two haven't been back to Hermitcraft in three weeks but Grian had been the king for a year now. He had restored two thirds of the realm with the architectural angels and Mumbo. It was quite the site. The realm looked futuristic, the angels were happy and welcomed back after their souls were cleansed of all evil, members of the counsel were happy with the decisions Grian had made and what he has done for the realm as a whole. No one had disapproved of the way they had things ran.

As the two walked down the purple carpeted hall, members of their court greeted them and walked beside the two angels;

"Sire Grian, the farmers are wanting to know where they are to leave their goods."

"Back of the palace should be fine, have the angels from the kitchen meet them."

"After your gift acceptances, you have a meeting to go to with the main counsel about the new addition to the architectural district, then the latest meeting for the general public as they are needing more supplies for the expansions."

"Have the general public meeting pushed until tomorrow." Grian said pointing to the schedule, "Mumbo and I absolutely 100% need to meet with the hermits. We've missed the last two meetings they've had and we're about to get our tails handed to us by X if we miss another."

"You're king, you have excuses."

"What I have are other responsibilities." Grian snarked, "That can wait until tomorrow."

"Sire-"

"Make it happen."

"Yes sir, after the architectural meeting, it's lunch and then you're free to leave."

"And what's lunch?" Mumbo asked.

"Really? You're already thinking about food?" Grian chuckled, "It's 10 AM!"

"It's happy hour somewhere my dear." Mumbo chuckled back, "What's the menu?"

"Bar-B-Que ribs, potato salad, tea, and assorted vegetables, and a small glass of red wine as per request your highness."

"Delicious."

"It is going to be quite the sight sires." The court member opened the big door to let the two into the main room, "Right this way."

As the two walked through and greeted the other court members and went through with the acceptances. That took an hour and a half, that's when Grian looked at Mumbo.

"When's the hermit meeting again?" He asked with a sigh, "Xisuma'll have our tails if we're late."

"3:30." Mumbo replied with a sigh, "It's only 11:30."

"Okay.. So the next meeting will take another hour and a half, and then lunch we can take an hour and we can go back to the hermits and attend their meeting. Our lives are just full of meetings now."

"Yeah." Mumbo said with a breathy chuckle.

_~Time skip to after lunch~_

After lunch it was near 3 PM and the two hermits rushed up to their room and made sure they had everything they needed to get back to Hermitcraft before Xisuma were to murder them. The two had near to no time with gathering everything they needed.

By the time they did, it was 3:25.

"Oh shoot. We're gonna be late." Grian panicked, "Mumbo, come on! You can mess up your hair when we get to Hermitcraft! You are literally the traditional girl of every relationship, move it!"

"I'm ready, let's portal over." Mumbo shouted.

_Meanwhile in Hermitcraft_

"I don't think they're coming." Doc said, "They've missed the last two meetings there's no way they're gonna make it."

"They'll be here, Doc. Have some faith." Scar scolded, "They're royalty now, they have more to handle."

Then a portal opened and Doc chuckled; "Proved me wrong again."

When Grian and Mumbo popped through, Grian sighed and closed the portal.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Mumbo was taking forever to figure out what he needed." Grian said then ruffled his hair a mess, "I seriously hate having my hair slicked back. I prefer my messy curls."

"You look better with messy curls anyways."

"XISUMA!" Grian playfully taunted, "Let's get this meeting started, okay? Mumbo and I have been busy 24/7 for the past three weeks. And I have things to work on."

_~One more boring meeting later~_

After that last meeting, Grian realized he was still in his Fallen attire and changed back to his normal red jumper and jeans.

"If I have to attend one more meeting today, I'm going to strangle someone." Grian groaned slamming his head against the table, "I am so tired."

"We both are." Mumbo chuckled pulling Grian out of the room and meeting up with Scar and Xisuma outside.

"You two literally look like you're about to fall asleep."

"We've been running around the entire realm trying to keep up with the meetings and things." Grian said with a chuckle as something grabbed his ankle, "Are we really doing this again? Deja vu. AH-" He screamed as he was dragged through the ground appearing in hell chains around his entire body and wings.

_"Grian, son of Jamal."_

"Satan... Son of... A bitch! You're still alive!"

_"It takes a lot more than a stab from a sword to kill me."_

"Right, um... You disappeared into particles. Care to explain that logic?"

_"You angels."_

"This angel is a king and I won't hesitate to kill you again."

_"I don't really care."_ Satan said getting up and grabbing the chain making sure he and Grian were at eye contact.

"You may be ten feet tall now, but that doesn't mean I'm scared of you." Grian said with a cocked eyebrow, "You're still the Satan that died to my hand three years ago."

_"Okay, do you have to be so mean?"_

"Yes. Anyways, what's your plan so you can send me back to my world. Y'know, the usual, 'evil plot to later be foiled by the good side' ritual."

_"Now I don't want to tell you."_

"You're making my life difficult dude." Grian groaned, "Quit being petty and give it up."

_"I'm just gonna send you back up to your world then kidnap you later. Bysies!"_

"You're such an idiot." Those were Grians' last words to Satan as he appeared back on top of the world in Hermitcraft.

"G, what just happened?" Xisuma asked, "That was so.. abrupt."

"Yeah, no. It was Satan and he has some evil plot that he won't tell me about."

"I... SATAN!?" Scar shouted, "I thought you killed him!"

"I _did._ He's alive and for some reason he's ten feet tall, fire in his charred skin, he literally looks like he's made of lava." Grian groaned, "He's also being petty."

"Satan's being petty." Xisuma chuckled, "I find that hard to believe."

"I find it hard to believe that he's alive." Grian said walking away, "Xisuma, Scar, the 'welcome back' party reunion thing is going to be next Friday. It's technically formal attire but your angel outfits will work just fine."

"What're you and Mumbo going in? Oh great King." Scar teased.

"Haha very funny." Grian said rolling his eyes, "Mumbo and I are going in our normal angel attire. Though our physician angel may have different plans."

"Grian, don't sound so down." Mumbo chuckled, "I'm sure Seb has the best ideas on how to make us stand out."

Grian mouthed, 'no' to Scar and Xisuma who then started snickering at them, "ANYWAYS! Um, I gotta get to work on my man-"

Then a portal to the angel realm appeared and Seb walked through.

"Mansion... What Seb?"

"We need you and your team in the realm. It's urgent."

"What's going on?" Grian asked, "If it's just about the party then it can wait."

"It's not. Someone from hell is trying to get into the realm."

"Oh for the love of- Let's move, Fallen." Grian said, changing and running into the portal with the others.

_One portal trip later_

When Grian and the gang arrived in the realm, everything was normal.

"Seb." Grian said, his tone annoyed but slightly threatening, "There's nothing here."

"My apologies sire, but you seem to be mistaken." 

Grian turned towards Seb, "I don't understand. Seb, what is going o-"

Grian felt a pinch in his neck along with the other three. He took out what was stabbed in him.

"Really? A Tranquillizer dart?" Grian scoffed as the other Fallen members fell unconscious, "Those don't affect me! I've literally died before!"

"Then this might hurt Sire." Seb said as Grian got hit over the head.

_~Three hours later~_

Grian was first awake out of the four. Grian took note of where the others were. Mumbo was laid next to him, Xisuma by the closet and Scar next to the desk. Grian rubbed the sore spot against the back of his head and got up and walked to the large double door.

When he tried opening it, the door wouldn't budge.

_Locked. Damnit Seb._

Grian then started to bang on the door and shout, "SEB. OPEN THIS DOOR. THIS ISN'T FUNNY."

Through the other side he could hear Seb talking, but he couldn't understand a word he said.

"SEB." Grian shouted, "SEBASTION. OPEN THE DOOR. SEBASTION!"

Grian groaned in frustration and walked to his bedside table and grabbed a pin from it and walked back towards the door and started trying to pick the lock.

" _Ow..._ " Someone groaned, Grian looked back and saw that it was Mumbo, "Grian? What's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Sebastian knocked us all out. But with help. And when I find out who helped I swear, there is going to be hell breaking loose."

"What-"

"The three of you were hit with tranquillizer darts. So was I, but I'm immune because I died that one time while fighting the devil." Grian said as the lock popped unlocked, he got up and tried opening the door, "What..."

Grian looked at the door hinges, "Are you serious!? He changed the way the hinges are aligned. The door opens outward."

"Are you serious right now?" Mumbo said annoyed, "That's annoying."

"Mumbo, they've literally trapped us in our room." Grian groaned as Xisuma and Scar woke up, "Sebastian is going to lose his job is he doesn't unblock these doors."

"What-?" Xisuma started to ask, "We're trapped inside aren't we?"

Grian and Mumbo both nodded and the four angels started to talk about how they were going to get out.

"Windows are blocked, door is blocked, how are we getting out?"

"Damned if I know X."

"Scar, there's no way we're getting out of this by arguing..."

The talking kept going on, but Grian got up and opened the window.

_It's just wooden boards... Nails are on the opposite side so there's no prying those... Maybe.._

Grian took his hand, placed it on the board and changed into his 'ultra form' and it destroyed the board.

"Hey!" Grian shouted then pointed to the window, "I got a way out." The three angels looked at Grian as their jaws dropped slightly, "It was just a wooden board."

When Grian started climbing through the window he looked back at the three, "You guys coming or what?"

"We.. Uh.. Y-yeah. We're coming." Xisuma stuttered.

When Grian was out he made sure he floated in the air, his wings flapping, "Okay, Scar next."

When Scar got out, he followed the same movements as Grian and the two helped the other two out of the window. 

"Now where do we go from here smart stuff?" Mumbo snarked, "Cuz right now we're just floating."

"Look, I'm mad at Sebastian too. But that doesn't mean we take it out on each other. We'll just go through the front like sensible angels and find out what the heck is going on. Because knocking us out is extremely uncalled for."

The three angels glared at him and Grian glared back, "If you guys have a better plan, by all means, speak up."

A moment of silence, "No? That's what I thought."

Grian and the gang then flew down to the main entrance to the palace and were almost stopped by the guards.

"Where's Sebastian?" Grian asked, "I need answers."

"Main room." Replied the guard.

As the four angels walked to the main doors of the main hall, Grian immediately saw Seb and shouted;

"SEBASTIAN."

"Oh shit.." Sebastian whispered, "Sire, there-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Grian asked immediately, "You can't just knock my team and I out without an explanation."

"Sire, we just needed you to stay in one place because we need you to stay in one place because we are planning something that you shouldn't be seeing. Now that sounds bad in hindsight, but it's supposed to be a surprise for the four of you." Sebastian panicked.

Grian looked at him in annoyed confusion then exchanged the same look to Fallen and back to Seb, "Y'know you could have just asked us to stay in our chambers right? You didn't have to go as far as to knock us out."

"My apologies sire, in hindsight it wasn't the best idea."

"No it wasn't." Grian said with a sigh, "Okay, look... I'm upset, yes. But here's what I want from you."

"Y-Yes sire?"

"Fix the hinges on our door, unblock our windows and come to me if you need anything approved or signed for."

"Yes sir. James, get on that." Sebastian said, the angel named James left, "I'm not in deep trouble am I?"

"No. But next time you knock us out, I will knock you out. That's not a threat. That's a promise." Grian said changing to his normal Fallen outfit, "But seriously, I love you like you're my son, so don't do something stupid. 'Kay?"

"Yes sir."

And with that, Grian turned to one of the court members doing nothing really and called his name.

"Johnathan!" He called, the angel walking over quickly, "Get X and Scar situated into separate rooms. I trust you'll get them comfortable with it. Come, Mumbo."

"What do you think I am? A dog?"

"Mumbo. So help me." Grian warned as Scar and Xisuma followed the one angel showing them to a room, "Just.. We need to talk. 'Kay? Nothing bad."

Mumbo rolled his eyes with a light-hearted chuckle and followed Grian to their room.

"What did you want to talk about, Gri?" Mumbo asked after the two sat in almost silence for five minutes.

"Promise me you aren't going to freak out."

"Grian."

"Dude. We're going to have a child."

"You're kidding..?" Mumbo asked fright almost in his voice.

"No, I'm not. Don't go telling the staff about it. Please, the last thing I need right now is people finding out I'm pregnant with the first angel baby in over a century."

"So how long is an angel gestation period?" Mumbo asked as Grian flopped onto his back against the bed.

"Pretty much just three months." Grian said with a sigh, "It's why I don't want to get too stressed out with the whole king thing and this party. I'm only a month, but angels don't show. So it's not a big deal."

"That's why you didn't have your heat this month. That makes sense."

"Don't even bring up my heat dude. Let's just keep this on the DL. 'kay?"

"That we can do Gri. That we can do."

_~One week later~_

After the party, Grian and Mumbo were watching a movie in their room while Scar and Xisuma were portalling back to hermitcraft.

"That was fun." Mumbo chuckled, "I don't want to do it again any time soon though."

Grian chuckled at Mumbo's statement, "Same though. Parties are just too much."

"You're telling me."

_~Two months later~_

Grian was standing in the middle of the room while there was a crowd around him and Mumbo, "No, you cannot keep the chicken!"

"Sire we need this signed off."

"There. Go. Next."

Grians' head was spinning as he kept trying to attend to all the demands of the court.

"GET OUT OF HERE WITH THAT DAMN CHICKEN. No, that meeting needs to be pushed back.... Granted, go. Next!"

This all ended quickly when the over play of a loud bell over the clamoring angels.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH. EVERYONE OUT." Grian shouted, everyone did as asked and Grian walked to Mumbo out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Mumbo asked.

"I'm fine. Just.. tired. Today was a busy day." Grian replied with a sigh as Mumbo and him walked to their room.

"That guy with that chicken though."

"Don't even. That guy with that chicken is just a farmer who wants his chicken to lay eggs for the cooks."

When Grian and Mumbo got to their room, Grian immediately took off his shirt and messed up his hair, then proceeded to take a drink of water. 

"You sure you're okay?" Mumbo asked walking up to him, "Your skin feels clammy and you've got a fever."

Grian grunted, "I'm sure I'm fine."

Grian suddenly felt dizzy as he tried looking into Mumbos' eyes. When Grian nearly fainted, Mumbo grabbed Grian and put him in the tub before running into the hall and telling people to get the medical angels.

After Grian had given birth to their wonderful little daughter, Mumbo decided that they'd use the name they picked out early on, which was, Clarity.

The medical angels put an IV into Grians' arm so that he'd get some fluids back while he rested. By this time, Mumbo and the other angels made sure that he was clean as he slept. They had put him under a heating blanket and made sure that he and their child was healthy. Which they were. 

As Grian laid exhausted in the bed under the blankets, Mumbo held their small newborn child in his arms, cradling her. Making sure she felt safe in the world. Grian laid on his side with his left arm extended out and his head laid on his right arm, which folded on top of his left, a small 'hospital' wrist band around his left wrist, his wings gently folded on top of one another. His right wing nearly resting on his shoulder.

Mumbo glanced over to his sleeping boyfriend and smiled, knowing that he and their daughter were going to be okay.

When Grian woke up the next morning next to Mumbo. He quickly noticed that Mumbo was sitting up and humming. Grian stretched and propped himself up on his left elbow.

"Hey, good morning sunshine." Mumbo greeted with a chuckle.

"Hey." Grian greeted back, groaning at how hoarse his voice sounded, "How long was I out?"

"Maybe Fifteen hours."

"Ugh." Grian groaned fully sitting up with a wince, taking out the IV tube, "That was exhausting."

"I can imagine." Mumbo chuckled.

Grian smiled and held out his pinky for the tiny angel to grab, which cutely it did.

**_Knock knock knock_ **

Grian groaned as he said, "Come in."

Xisuma and Scar were the ones to come in.

"Well you're looking better than you did yesterday."

"How many people were here!?" Grian asked as the blankets fell to his lap.

"Just me, them, the two medical angels.... Three guards."

Grian glared at Mumbo and Scar and Xisuma laughed.

"Anyways." Grian said, "What's up?"

"Well, Hermitcraft is fine and has been growing in your absence..." Xisuma started;

"When is it not?" Grian snarked.

"But the hermits were wondering when you two were coming back down to the world."

"Only time can tell now, X." Grian said with a chuckle, "I don't think we're coming back any time soon."

"We kinda figured as much." Xisuma said, "After all you've just given birth to the first angel baby in over a century. People are going to be on you like honey."

"My only concern is well.. We're warriors and so.. There's a lot of dangers for an angel to be in when they're this young."

Then the door swung open.

"SIRE. There's a problem."

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Satan found out about your child."

"Word travels fast..."


	2. When The Seas Part

Ever since Grian and Mumbo were told about Satan knowing about their child, Grian made sure that whenever they weren't around, that someone was watching over her.

It's only been a week since they were told, but they knew that nothing would seem perfect since that day forward.

It was late at night when Grian felt a presence that he shouldn't have. Grian woke up and Mumbo rolled towards him.

"Gri? What-"

"Do you feel that?" Grian whispered.

"Feel what?"

A brief moment of silence broke between the two before Grian shot up, his eyes glowing, running to where they were keeping their child, Mumbo following close behind.

Once Grian and mumbo reached their childs' room. Grian brought out an angelic bow before shouting;

"LET HER GO."

_"She's property of the demon king now. Release that arrow, and she'll be killed."_

"Grian... Shoot." Mumbo whispered.

"They literally have our kid in their arms." Grian whispered back, _You've never hesitated like this before. Shoot them!_

He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to shoot the demons, not with their child in their arms.

"I can't." Grian whispered making the weapon disappear, "I can't risk shooting them and having our child in the way."

The two demons laughed at him, _"You're weak."_ Then they disappeared.

Grian hung his head and sighed.

"Grian, you've never hesitated like that before."

Grian shook his head before saying, "I know. Why wasn't there anyone watching her?"

"Because half our guards got killed."

Grian silently walked over to the now empty crib and picked up the bandana that was inside it. As it laid out across his palm, he clutched it tight.

"I'm going to the demon realm." Grian said tying the bandana across his left wrist, "And this time... I won't hesitate."

"Grian, you can't go down there alone."

"I don't plan too." Grian said, near interrupting Mumbo, "But I'm fixing my mistake."

"Grian, your head is clouded."

"I don't care!" Grian near shouted, "The demon king has our daughter. And I'll be damned before I let anything harm her."

When Grian started walking out, Mumbo asked, "Grian, where are you going?"

"The potion makers. Wake up Xisuma."

"Gri-"

"The angels need you, Mumbo. They need a leader. That's why I'm taking X."

Mumbo sighed, "Fine. But you two better be back quickly."

"You know we will." Came Grians' immediate reply as he walked out, changing into his angelic outfit he pulled out his phone and dialed up Xisuma.

_"Grian, it's Four in the morning. What's going on?"_

"The devils' lackeys took Clarity. I need you."

_"The devils' lackeys took Clarity? I thought the palace was hunkered down with guards?"_

"It was. Now we have ten guards dead. Charred from the demon weapons."

_"So what do you need me for?"_

"We're going to the demon realm and we're taking my child back. Are you with me or not?"

_"Always. When do we leave?"_

"I'd prefer to leave tonight if that's alright with you."

_"Yeah, alright. I'll portal over in ten. Want me to bring Scar?"_

"That'd be great, he can help Mumbo."

_"Mumbo's not coming?"_

"No, the angels need a leader. And with him being my, quote/unquote, 'Queen', he needs to help the angels make sure that we don't have another incident like this happen again."

_"So what're we dubbing tonight as?"_

"I'm unsure. But that's not what's important. An angel babies powers are dangerous. If provoked they could wreck an entire realm. So we need to get to her before the devil causes something he shouldn't."

_"Yeah okay. I'll grab Scar."_

"I'll see you in ten."

Grian hung up the phone and continued to walk down the dark hall as he made his way to the potion makers.

He was surprised to see that there were more than one of them awake at this time.

"Grian, welcome." One of the angels greeted, "What can we do for you, Sire?"

"I need a potion portal to the demon realm."

"What's happened?"

"The devils' lackeys took my kid. So I need a portal potion to his realm."

"Right away, how many people are going?"

"Two it's just me and Xisuma."

"Understandable, Sire."

It was only five minutes until the potion was ready. The potion maker handed Grian the potion and told him;

"There's enough in there for both of you to get the trip over and get the trip back."

"Thanks." 

"May Rains light your path Sire."

Grian gave a small nod as his blue eyes sparked. He walked out of the room and went to meet Xisuma, Scar, and Mumbo out in the main hall. Though it was still beyond early for all the hermits, it was dark outside for even the angel realm, and the remaining Fallen team was standing talking quietly with each other.

"Guys." Grian said interrupting whatever conversation they were having, "We won't have a lot of time before something bad happens, so we need to move fast."

"What exactly is your plan?" Scar asked, "And what's with the bandana on your wrist?" 

"It's Clarity's." Grian replied rubbing his thumb over it, his voice sounding broken, "I hesitated when they took her. And I won't hesitate again. Let's go X."

When the two walked off, Mumbo looked at Grian with a worried look, then turned to Scar and whispered, "He's not okay."

"Grian has never hesitated before." Scar whispered back, "We've known him since we were young. He's never hesitated, even when his own sister was in danger."

"Grian had a sister?"

"Yeah. She became parted and sided with the devil. No one has seen her ever since."

"Wow.."

"Grian is the only angel left in his family. He's had no one to turn to since he was Ten, it makes me worry about him."

"I thought he always turned to you guys?"

"That was only after the academy told him to stay with us for his own protection. He quickly shut himself out. He wouldn't talk to anyone."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... One night, one like this one, I found him in the training hall beating one of the mannequins to death. Broke it right in half."

_~Flashback!~_

It was very early morning, Three AM to be exact, and Grian had snuck down to the training hall to let out some steam. After he had broken the mannequin in half, a familiar voice was talking to him.

"Y'know, an actual angel would be a better opponent rather than the dummies."

"Sorry, Scar." Grian said, "I just... Needed to let some anger out."

"By breaking the mannequins in half?" Scar asked with a chuckle, "What's on your mind, kid?"

"I..."

"Grian, you're thirteen. You can't keep isolating yourself from everyone."

"Scar... I don't have time to worry about feelings."

"Grian, you may be half angel but you're also half human. Your emotions are what makes you, you. You're still blinded by what happened three years ago."

"You would be too if it was your mother." Grian said quietly, "My sister became parted last year and I've not heard from her since, my mother was killed when I was ten, and my father died before I was born. I have no biological family left, Scar. I'm literally alone."

"G... Your family may have deserted you, but we're still here for you." Scar said thinking what he said was right until Grian glared at him, "That sounded much better in my head."

"Yeah, I bet." Grian snarked, "I'm not joking when I say that you and X are my only family. You two drive me to be the best I can be. But I have a lot of anger and not a lot of ways to express it."

"You're a smart kid, Grian. You can figure it out."

"I'm not like you and Xisuma, Scar. Rains expects great things out of me, the academy expects great things out of me. I'm being put to the highest of standards and I don't know how I'm still enrolled. I can barely keep up."

"But you're surviving. That's what matters, G."

"I'm aware. But it's a lot of pressure. I guess.. I don't know. I guess I'm just scared of failure. All these people are looking at me, expecting me to be this huge thing and I don't necessarily want to let them down by doing something stupid."

"You aren't going to let anyone down. You're Grian. You're the best at everything."

"I suppose so."

"Your emotions may be connected to your heart, but-"

"My emotions cloud my judgement. It's why I don't hesitate to shoot."

_~!!!~_

"He's never hesitated, something must have snapped in his mind that made him hesitate this time around. It might have been the fact that Clarity is the only blood relative that he has now."

"Or the fact that she's our kid." 

"That too."

_~!!!~_

Grian and Xisuma both walked into the desolate landscape of the demons realm, Hell, and began walking down the hill and into the main hall of the Demon kings' temple.

"Fancy starting another war, don't you?" Grian called out.

"Ah, Grian. Welcome back, your highness." The demon king taunted.

"I'm not here for a fight. I just want my kid back." Grian said not trying to sound threatening, "We can talk this out like civil leaders. Just give me my daughter and we'll be on our way."

Satan shrunk down to Grians' height, "You may be a _reasonable_ leader, but _I_ don't really fancy that."

"I don't want to start a war with you. Not again."

"You don't have the manpower."

"Not only that, but there is so much more to my life than constantly fighting a war with you."

"I don't think you realize that you're talking to the demon king. I can have you and your daughter killed in a snap."

"I don't think you know what you're getting into. An angel babies wail can destroy an entire realm."

"And what do _you know_ about angel babies? You've not exactly seen one in a while."

"Look, I would love to settle this peacefully." Grian said, "But it's clear you won't give me my kid back so... It's up to you, fight or give her up peacefully."

The devil snickered and Xisuma noticed something...

"GRIAN!" He shouted, then shoved him out of the way of a falling rock, "That was close."

"Too close." Grian whispered as more rocks started falling.

Demons started shouting, "WHAT IS CAUSING THIS!?"

Suddenly Grian became disoriented, "Grian! Grian? Are you okay?"

"Nng.. Clarity.." Grian whispered before grabbing Xisuma's arm and running towards the source of the cry, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye that he recognized but paid no attention to as they ran.

_"An angels' cry can destroy an entire realm. You mustn't let it happen."_

_"The king protects them all."_

_"Focus."_

_"They need you, Grian."_

_"With the wind against your feet and the stars on your side, you're bound to know what you need."_

_"Love is your greatest strength."_

_"Protect them."_

Entering the room where Grian heard the cry from he primed his bow, shot the four demons standing next to a crib and ran over to the cry. He let out a relieved breath and grabbed his daughter.

"Shh.. Shh.. I'm here." Grian whispered to the small angel, "I'm here. It's okay."

The small angel hushing her cries and stilling in Grian's hold.

"Grian, we need to go." Xisuma said, his voice warning Grian of incoming demons, "We got demons on our tails."

"Let's roll then." Grian replied making sure that he had a strong grip against the child. 

Upon reaching outside however, the two angels encountered the demon king once more.

"Where do you think you're going with the child? It needs to be with me."

"No _she_ doesn't." Grian shouted, "You'll _use_ her. Just like you did my sister."

"Your sister turned into a _**warrior**_." Satan shouted, then shooting lava at the three.

"X, iron wing." Grian said, the two locking arms quickly and using their wings to block the spew of lava. The lava sliding off like water, Grian and Xisuma escaped within the cloud of smoke using the portal potion.

_~!!!~_

Mumbo and Scar were struggling to keep up with what the towns angels wanted to know. 

"... No... Uh, Grian usually handles that... GET OUT OF HERE WITH THAT DAMN CHICKEN."

Then a portal opened beside them and Xisuma and Grian appeared out of it, Grian closing the portal immediately.

"We can answer all your questions and demands later." Grian shouted over the angels, "Everyone out. Now."

After the angels left, Grian turned to Mumbo and handed him their daughter.

"Thank the angels you're both okay." Mumbo said, "Did everything go smoothly?"

"What do you think?" Grian asked slightly rudely, "Satan tried starting another war and I didn't want to start another one and risk the lives of more angels."

"We've taken him and his army on with only seven."

"That's not my point." Grian said with a sigh, "He want's Clarity to be one of his army. If that happens..."

"Grian, it wouldn't. We're both too protecting."

"Then tell me how we lost her in the first place. If we're so protecting, how come we lost her?" Grian almost shouted, "I.. I need to take a breath. I need to clear my head."

As Grian walked down the stairs, passing a lot of the staff angels, Mumbo and the others looked at each other.

"What happened in Hell?" Mumbo asked, "That's a question I never thought I'd ask."

"A lot." Xisuma whispered looked to where Grian walked off.

_~!!!~_

Grian had made his way down to the angels' cemetery and kneeled on one knee beside his mothers' headstone.

_If you could see me now... What would you think of me?_

_Would you despise what I've become?_

_Would you be proud of where I am?_

_Would you even care?_

_What would you be to Clarity?_

_There's so many unanswered questions I have that no one can answer._

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or my sister._

_But none of that matters now, I suppose._

_You're gone. And I'm alone in a fight that I can't win._

_Yes I have Fallen. They'd stick with me thick and thin, no matter the cause._

_They know what they're doing._

_I don't want to risk my daughters' life at the stake of all things angel._

_I want her to be free, but I want her safe as well._

_What would you do? You've never had this problem._

_How can I help Fallen, the realm, and my daughter all at the same time with protecting them from Satan?  
_

_There are days where I can't focus on anything._

_What could I do that would help everyone?_

_~~~_

_**"With Rains' light, he will guide you to where you need to be. Rains saw greatness in you the day you were born.** _ _**"** _

_**"Nothing you do can disappoint me."** _

_**"You're my son. You protect those who cannot protect themselves, and I'm proud of that."** _

_**"You're perfect. Just the way you are. Don't worry about what the others say."** _

_~~~_

_"They're scared of your power."_

_"I'm not like Xisuma and Scar! I don't have their fancy powers. I'm different and I can't tell if that's good or bad at this point."_

_"_ _I can't stay as this thing that's destined for greatness and then continue to let people down."_

_"I am not the right person to be a king."_

_"You fight to save lives. Not to end them."_

_"You're a hero."_

_"You're a monster."_

_"Stay away from people who want you dead."_

_"Satan gives no one second chances. Why should you?"_

_"A monster or a hero? It's your decision."_

_"I'm only trying to help."_

_"We don't need it."_

_"I don't need to prove anything to you, sister."_

_~~~_

_I'm only trying to not drown in the expectations I'm held to._

_What do I do?_

_What **can** I do?_

_**How** can I do it?_

_Where do I go from here?_

_Memories pound in my head like a hammer against a nail._

_It's hard to not think on what's happened since your ascending._

_Everything was so much easier with you here._

_'By Rains' light, he will set us free.'_

_Is that even true anymore?_

_Rains is gone. I've taken essentially his place._

_I don't know what I am doing._

_I don't know where I am going._

_Will I be successful?_

_People don't think I'm taking this king thing seriously._

_I didn't want the mark._

_I didn't want to be king._

_I didn't want to rule a realm._

_I only wanted to be me._

_In a world where there was no devil kidnapping angels._

Grian pulled a hand up to his face and wiped the single tear off his eye.

"Grian?"

"Nothing I do will ever change, will it?"

"Change?"

Grian got up and looked towards the man talking to him and sent a light hearted smile which fell after a second. Grian once more looked towards the gravestone and back at his boyfriend.

"Are you okay, Grian?"

"If I'm being honest... No, no I'm not." Grian said with a sigh, "While I was running to save Clarity, I saw someone."

"You saw someone? Who?" Mumbo asked sitting down next to a tree after handing him their daughter, coaxing him to sit next to him.

"I... I saw my sister." Grian replied sitting next to Mumbo, "Her parted side completely took over her soul. It reminded me of everything that had happened in the past."

"Well you can't worry about the past, or the future. You can only focus on everything happening now."

"Mumbo you don't know what I've been through. You don't know how difficult it is for me to just forget." Grian said with a sigh, watching their daughter sleep in his arms, "My sister Parted when she realized that I was destined to be the king. Her jealousy clouded her mind and she even attempted to kill me after I saved her."

Mumbo remained silent as he continued to let Grian talk. He didn't want to interrupt him while he was speaking what was on his mind.

"I already know Xisuma and Scar tell you things about my past that I've not told you. But those things is mostly just the stuff that I don't really tell others anyways. Clarity is one of the best things in my life and I don't want to lose her, and I don't want to lose you to anything stupid."

"You won't." Mumbo said softly, "You're just as strong as everyone else, and you won't be losing us to anything stupid."

"Mumbo, there's a lot I didn't ask for." Grian said letting his head rest against the tree, "I didn't ask to be king, I didn't ask to be the leader of a rebellion, I didn't... I didn't ask... I didn't ask to be born. I never asked for everything that happened to me. I didn't ask to have my mother killed, I didn't ask to be Rains' protégé, I never asked for anyone I loved to leave in my hardest moments."

Mumbo had no words to say, he was stunned by what Grian was saying. He's never heard him so broken before.

"'By Rains' light, he will set us free.' Ever since Rains ascended, I've taken over all that he was responsible for. He left me with no explanation of how to do things the right way. Even though there is no 'right way' to do things as a leader. He left me with nothing. No guidance, no safety, no knowledge, no nothing." Grians' voice quickly became a whisper as he continued speaking, "Nothing I've done within the last year has been able to help anyone really. The angels keep coming back with new or the same demands or questions. The weight of the entire realm is on my shoulders and I don't know what to do about it. My life isn't as simple as it used to be, Mumbo."

"Then again, none of our lives are as simple as they used to be." Mumbo said with a chuckle, "Neither one of us knew what we were getting into when you said you would take the king role."

Grian let out a light hearted chuckle, "Yeah. I mean who knew that when things went down in Hermitcraft, we'd end up rebuilding a whole world from scratch. Goodness."

The two shared a laugh for a minute before getting hit with a strong wind and a sudden storm. Grian squinted his eyes as he protected Clarity with his wings and looking at the sky.

"Grian...?"

"I know these winds." Grian whispered.

"Grian?"

"Take Clarity back to the palace!" Grian shouted as their daughter started crying at the loud thunder clap, "Keep her calm until I get back."

"What're you going to do!?"

"Finish something I should have finished a long time ago." Grian said almost a shout, "Go, Mumbo!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Mumbo gave Grian a worried look but ran to the palace anyways, not risking flying with how strong the winds were. Grian stood and watched as Mumbo ran, the wind brushing through his hair causing his blonde curls to brush through his face.

When lightning and thunder hit at the same time, a female voice sounded.

_"Visiting our darling mother, I see."_

"What are you doing here?" Grian asked as he turned around, "You should not be in my realm. Leave."

_"Your eyes may shine as blue as the sea, but when the waters part, you'll be left behind, brother."_

"I stopped being your brother when you tried killing me after I saved you."

_"I didn't ask to be saved."_

"And I didn't ask to be king."

_"You can't seriously think that."_

"I can't? Your jealousy led to you becoming parted and you chose the devil."

_" **MY Jealousy?!** You're the one who-"_

"The one who saved your life!" Grian shouted, "Your horns broke your halo. You chose your side. You don't belong here. Leave my realm."

 _"If you want me out..."_ His sister threatened, _"Force me out... Little brother."_

Her last words were hissed out and Grian was put aback by her term.

_"Y'know, dear brother, you've always taken after our mother."_

"Don't you _dare_ speak of our mother." Grian hissed, "She fought for what was right."

 _"She was a coward! She always saw the good in people. No matter how bad they were. It's a wonder why she kept you."_ She said walking towards Grian slowly.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work." Grian growled summoning his angelic trident, holding it horizontally in both hands, "You can't get under my skin."

 _"I already have."_ She growled back, _"Our mother always liked you the most."_

"Well I never tried to kill anyone." Grian snarked, "So I wonder why."

_"You don't have the guts to strike me down. Because deep in your heart you still think there's good in me."_

"You left me to die. You left me in the woods, bleeding with a sword wound that you gave me." Grian shouted over thunder, "There is no hope for you. None from me anyways."

_"You survived, brother."_

"I only survived because I had Xisuma and Scar! They helped me through everything after our mother was killed by our cousin. And where were you?" Grian shouted, "You were off becoming best buddies with the devil! Too busy to care about your little brother who needed you. Get out of my realm. You don't belong here."

The king mark on Grians' collarbone and his mark on his right arm both glowed over the scars that littered his body as he changed to his ultra form, eyes creating a small light source amongst the litter of leaves and fog being thrown around him.

_"You're strong, it's no wonder why my lord wants your baby girl."_

"You tell Satan to stay away from my family."

_"I AM YOUR FAMILY."_

"Not anymore. You gave up that title a long time ago." Grian said throwing the trident, missing his sister. His sister coming at him with a whip, Grian made sure he made quick movements before summoning his trident back to his hand, hitting his sister over the head with a shock of lightning. 

With how strong the winds were they nearly knocked him out of the sky. It was only when his sister managed to pull a tree out of it's roots and slam it on top of Grian, ultimately pinning him to the ground to where he couldn't use his powers to get out from under it.

_"You will remember my name, Grian."_

Grian gasped for breath as he felt his oxygen supply being depleted, "Don't hurt them, Hilda."

_"Only time will tell, brother."_

She once more left Grian alone to die, Grian hadn't the slightest clue on where she went. He did the only logical thing that came to his mind, and sent a subconscious message to Mumbo.

_My sister is coming for Clarity... Protect her._

The last of his energy was focused on sending that message, and he passed out as soon as the winds died down.

_~!!!~_

Mumbo was slightly pacing with their daughter in his arms trying to keep her cries settled.

"Mumbo, you need to calm Clarity down!" Scar called over making sure the doors stayed closed, "Her cries are strong."

"I am trying, Scar. But she won't take anything I give her!" Mumbo shouted as Xisuma ran over to help keep the door shut.

"Do you think she wants Grian?" Xisuma shouted as the winds got stronger, "That's the only thing I can think o-AH- Of!"

"Grians' still out ther-" Mumbo stopped mid sentence when he heard Grians' voice, "Block the doors."

"WITH WHAT!?"

"I don't know! Anything!"

"THERE IS NOTHING HERE!" Xisuma shouted as the doors flew open flinging Xisuma and Scar across the room to where Mumbo was standing with the crying angel, the two landing on their backs, heads towards the doors. Scar and Xisuma immediately got up when they saw who stood in the doorframe.

"Hilda..." Scar whispered, "I thought she was dead."

_"That's what everyone thought, young angel."_

"If she's here..." Xisuma thought, "Scar, find Grian. He might be in trouble."

"What about you?"

"Go! Someone has to help Mumbo protect Clarity." Xisuma shouted, Scar nodded as he flew out of one of the broken windows, the shards almost touching his wings as he did so.

Quickly turning their attention back to the villain, knowing Xisuma was going to protect Mumbo, Hilda, Grians' sister, made a strong wind twister around Xisuma deeming him immobile.

 _"Y'know, you really shouldn't announce your plans out loud."_ She snickered throwing Xisuma into one of the pillars having rubble fall on top of him.

"Xisuma!" Mumbo shouted, Clarity hushing her cries for a moment until there was something thrown at Mumbo and a protective dome appeared around the two, "Wha- You must be half human like Grian." He whispered looking down at the young child who had inherited Grians' glowing eyes.

Mumbo quickly looked over at the Parted Angel-Demon walking towards him. Though right as he was about to fight her, a sudden portal appeared under her pulling her back to the depths of hell. Mumbo looked down at his daughter who was giggling at what she had just done.

"You're more powerful than I thought." He chuckled, "X.."

He darted over to the pile of rubble and gently set Clarity down beside him and uncovered Xisuma who had grown unconscious. Mumbo dragged him away from any dangerous looking items then ran back and grabbed his child also while making sure that Xisuma was okay.


	3. Your Past Doesn't Determine What You Become

_Previously on Fallen;_

_"I'm pregnant with the first angel baby in over a century."_

_"An angel baby's wail can destroy an entire realm."_

_"Satan knows about your child."_

_"I don't need to prove anything to you."_

_"I know these winds... Mumbo, go. Protect her."_

_"I am not you."_

_~Flashback!~_

"Fighting isn't what it used to be." Grians' instructor said to him, "You can only rely on your strengths when in the field."

Grian, Scar, and Xisuma were all standing with their hands behind their backs as the instructor walked in front of them. Grian in the middle, Xisuma on his left, Scar on his right, all standing at attention.

"You three are our strongest, fastest, and bravest angels in the academy. It's hard to believe that you're getting targeted by our most dangerous enemy."

"Satan looked to us first sir." Grian said monotone, "It-"

"It was _what_ , Grian?"

"It was tactical advantage to see what he was planning to do to the east side of the city."

"The east side of the city doesn't matter, Grian. What matters is every angel life."

"I am fully aware of that sir."

"Are you? Because lately you've been going AWOL, doing your own thing while others are in danger."

"That isn't-"

"You've endangered your entire teams' lives because you've done what you thought was right."

Grian remained silent as he was scolded by the main instructor of the institute.

"And what do you think a Sixteen year old angel student can do against the demon king and his army?"

"No-"

"Nothing. That's right. Stay in line soldier, that's an order."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

The three angels kept quiet as they all walked out of the room they were being yelled at in.

"Does he always have to be such an ass towards you, Grian?" Xisuma groaned, "It just seems like he's getting more and more violent with how he talks to you."

"Yeah, and not to mention training, that's worse too." Scar chimed in, "He's not exactly being a good instructor."

Grian ignored his two teammates and kept walking.

"Grian, answer us." Xisuma said grabbing his arm, "You're not one to usually ignore when people are talking to you."

"It's what people are expecting out of the _'future king'_ , Xisuma. That's all I am in peoples' eyes anymore ever since my mother was killed." Grian yelled jerking his way out of Xisumas' grip, "I'm not like you guys with your fancy powers, I'm just Grian. And the way I work is so much more different than how the academy wants us to work. We were put with him because we're the best of the best, not because we need the discipline. We're all rebellious, and it _will_ end up getting us all killed. When that day may be is beyond me."

Xisuma and Scar stood in place as they watched Grian storm off. The two reluctantly decided to go up to their dorm instead of follow him.

"He needs to talk to someone." Scar said softly as they got in their dorm, "He's holding in so much anger."

"What he needs is for people to stop leaving him." Xisuma said, "Think about it, his last boyfriend left him when he went into the infirmary because he ended up getting pushed to far and buckled his knee, his sister left him because of her jealousy, we are literally the only people in Grians' life right now who haven't left him."

_\-----------_

Grian landed beside an instructor out of breath.

"5 minutes 45 seconds. Faster, Grian."

"Is that even possible?"

"We've had someone complete this course in Three minutes. Again."

Grian sighed and went to the front of the coarse and ran it once more. 

He once again landed with a flap of his wings.

"3 minutes, 15 seconds. Again."

"I think we should take a break." Grian said, "I'm starting to hurt my knee again."

"War doesn't give others a break. They didn't give your father a break, so why should it give you one?"

Grian glared at the instructor, "Y'know, I never got to know my father. So what's giving you the right to talk to me like this?"

"It's my job to direct the student, it's your job as the student to obey those directions and learn from your mistakes."

"That's not what you're doing at all!" Grian yelled throwing his arms in the air, "What you're doing is using my past against me."

"It's making you better."

"It's making me remember that everything I've done, it doesn't matter. Because no matter _what_ we do, no matter _how_ we do it, _people are going to die_. _**No one**_ can control that."

"You're past shapes you, Grian. Accept it."

"My past does _**not**_ determine what I become. Only my actions do."

"PEOPLE ARE DYING, GRIAN."

"I am _fully_ aware of that. But yelling at me to do better isn't going to help anyone. We have angels _falling_ in war, some are being tortured in the hands of the demon king. And what are we doing about it!? _Nothing._ "

"Watch your tone, angel."

"That's all I am to you. Another _pawn, **disposable**_. I'm only a student and I already know so much more than all the instructors in the academy because I have actually been out fighting and observing. I'm cold, yeah. But that isn't going to mean that I will let my team rot in a prison cell."

"Your loyalty-"

"My loyalty is to my team. Not to you." He left leaving the instructor baffled by his disobedience as a soldier.

That afternoon while the three were eating and listening to the live music playing three members of the high counsel walked into the room.

_"Where's Grian, XisumaVoid and Scar?"_

Silence fell against the cafeteria as everyone pointed to the three. As the counsel walked up to them Grian was first to look up.

"Shit.." He whispered as the three got up putting their hands behind their backs, "We got company."

"Grian, XisumaVoid, Scar." The middle counsel member greeted politely.

"Counsel Angel Sage." The three greeted back.

"At ease, soldiers." The angel said, the three relaxed their shoulders immediately, "We hear you three have been questioning all our instructors. Is that true?"

"No, ma'am." The three said in unison once more.

"That would only be me, madam." Grian piped up making eye contact, "I question their objectivity."

"Or do you question their loyalty?"

"No, it's their objectivity towards the way they teach. I'm starting to find it unorthodox."

The angel Sage kneeled to Grians' height, "You're strong, but your loyalty is questionable from what I hear from your instructors."

"My loyalty is to my team, not to the instructors ma'am."

"You're smart, Grian. But your loyalty needs to be with everyone."

"With all due respect, I fight with Xisuma and Scar. Not with the instructors. I follow their orders like a well trained mutt. But I do not show loyalty to them, only to my brothers because _that's_ what's important."

The angel Sage hummed at him and stood back up, "Everyone could learn a thing or two from you, Grian. Have you and your brothers meet in the main palace after your days are over."

"Yes ma'am." The three said in unison. The three counsel angels left and Grian and the other two sat back down at their table.

"It's surprising we don't get killed with all the stunts you pull G." Scar said with a chuckle.

"You're telling me." Grian replied.

_~!!!~_

He quickly felt his lungs filling with oxygen. He gasped as he shot up, bumping heads with Scar.

"Ow." The two said in unison.

"Grian, are you okay?" Scar asked immediately after, now rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"I mean, I'm alive." Grian said still catching his breath, "Mumbo and Clarity.. Are they okay?"

"Xisuma told me to find you because you might have been hurt. And geez was he right. You had a tree on top of you." Scar said standing up and holding out his hand, "Come on, let's go see your family. Your sister's winds really ripped things out of the ground."

"I know, but I don't consider her my sister anymore." Grian said grabbing Scar's hand, getting pulled to his feet, "We'll have to clean this up later. I need to know that everyone in the palace is okay."

They arrived at the palace in less than five minutes. Grian running in ahead of Scar.

"Oh no..." Grian said under his breath, "Mumbo!? X!?"

_"Grian!"_

Grian looked to the source of the call and ran to him, slowing a couple steps in front of him, "Mumbo.. Ar-are you okay? Is.. Is Clarity okay? Wh-"

"Grian, we're okay." Mumbo interrupted his panicking, "Calm down."

Grian looked at Mumbo then glanced at the child in his arms, "I.. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Gri, no one means for these things to happen." Mumbo said closing the gap between the two and wrapping his free arm around him being wary of the rubble, "Everyone is okay."

Grian took a breath before setting his hand softly against his daughters' cheek, the small child giggling and bringing her small hand up to his, "I'm glad everyone is okay. I nearly died to a tree against my lungs before Scar came. Where's Xisuma?"

"Resting in one of the beds." Mumbo replied as Scar passed them to get to Xisuma, "He got caught in one of the wind tornados and got thrown into a pillar and rubble fell on top of him. But he's going to be okay."

"Good... Good." Grian mumbled, "I.. I need to see X."

Grian let go of Mumbo, then walked over to Xisuma who was sitting against the wall talking softly to Scar. Grian kneeled beside the bed and gave Xisuma a worried and sorrowful look as he looked at any injuries he may have had. 

After establishing that Xisuma had no major injuries, Grian looked down, "X, I'm sorry. If I had just shot Hilda, none of this would've happened."

"Grian none of this is your fault." Xisuma said softly, "You did what you could, we're fine."

Grian sighed, got up and started to help move rubble out of the way while the others stayed down in the one corner.

"I'm going to go make sure no angels were harmed while the storm was here destroying things." Grian called over, "Make myself useful."

"Grian, wait!" Mumbo called over walking quickly but carefully over, "Take Clarity with you."

"I.. Mumbo, no. I don't want to endanger her."

"You won't, trust me."

"I literally have a target on my back. I-"

"Grian, it'll be fine. You're capable enough to protect yourself and her."

Grian didn't say anything further, only taking their kid in his arms as he walked out. Mumbo made his way back over to the rest of the team and tried to see why Grian was acting so strange.

"He has a history with Hilda, she's his sister and things didn't end well with them." Scar said vaguely.

"I've never seen him so hurt before though. He's never been like this." Mumbo mentioned, "I get that things were tough for him as a kid but dang."

"He's been on his own basically since he was twelve, Mumbo. He has a lot of trouble just trying to make something of himself." Scar mentioned remembering what happened while he was in the academy, "He's always strived to be the best, I think when Clarity was born, that's when he remembered that he couldn't harm someone he once or does care about."

"So it broke his warrior spirit?"

"No, not exactly. I think it just brought up memories that he didn't want to remember." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~Time jump 2 years~_

The realm had been quiet since the incident with Hilda. Grian had been in and out of the palace every day while Mumbo stayed in Hermitcraft working on what he needed to work on. Grian only coming down when he had the full day off, which was once a week.

Grian primarily made sure that the angels had what they needed. Clarity spent a lot of time with Grian, Mumbo appearing out of nowhere at times surprising the two.

This one particular day however was Grians' day off and he and his daughter were chilling in Hermitcraft with Mumbo watching as Clarity was learning to fly straight.

"They grow quickly." Grian chuckled, "I honestly wish we could keep her out of the demon world. It's not the best thing ever."

"I know." Mumbo said, "Besides, there's not much anyone can do."

Grian smiled as he watched Clarity fly. But that smile didn't last long as he planted his hands into the ground.

"Mumbo... Do you feel that tremor?" Grian asked his eyes glowing. 

"Yeah, I do."

Grian thought for a moment, "CLARITY!" He shouted, flying up and grabbing her, "Mumbo, get X and Scar."

"Grian?"

"GO." Grian shouted as demons started breaking through the ground.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry." Grian assured still flying as his attire changed, "You'll be okay. I'm here."

"How do you change your outfit all the time?"

"Ah, that's a story for another time sweetheart." Grian said taking out a trident, "There's so many... Wh- Clarity, we're gonna play a little game, kay? Hide and go fly."

Grian took off the small pendant from his neck and put it around Clarity's.

"This'll protect you from anything demonic, okay? Keep it on you at all times. Now go hide."

With that, Clarity flew while Grian took care of a few of the rising demons.

_I NEED SOME HELP IN THE SHOPPING DISTRICT!_

_Scar: Kinda busy at the moment._

_X: There's no way we're getting to the district._

Grian went on making sure that he knew how many demons were coming towards him. His trident constantly burrowing through multiple demons in a row before returning back to his hand.

He heard a scream, "Clarity..." He whispered to himself and tried flying up to find her. The demons however reached and grabbed his ankles first pulling him back to the ground, pulling his arms outreached from his body and the demons' feet against his calves forcing to stay in place.

"Oh Grian..." Satan called appearing in front of him in a pentagram, "Grian, Grian, Grian. You may have been able to keep your daughter away from me for near two years, but you can't save her."

Satan appeared in front of him, basked in his lava and fire-y glory, he put one of his sharpened claws against the underside of Grians' chin, scraping it upwards causing a little bit of blood to trickle down his chin and neck.

"Huh, no pendant... The little girl has it, doesn't she?"

"Don't harm her." Grian threatened trying to get out of the demons' holds, "She isn't part of any of this."

"On the contrary, your highness." The devil sneered, Grian started hearing whispering through his ears and his head started to twitch, "You made quite the angel, now fall to my command."

Grian's eyes started twitching slightly before he heard Mumbos' voice.

_I have Clarity. She's safe._

The whispering in his ears got louder. They were getting _too loud._ He couldn't block out the demon kings' power. Grian could feel his powers changing in every second, original, ultra, original, ultra. It didn't stop until his eyes flashed black and his mind clouded quickly deeming him unconscious.

_~!!!~_

After the demons cleared out suddenly, Mumbo turned to his daughter.

"Clarity, where did you leave Grian?" He asked quickly, almost not noticing the small pendant around her neck, "What... Oh no. Sweetheart, did Grian give you that necklace?"

"Yes, papa."

"Okay, that's good... That's good." Mumbo slightly panicked, "Come with me."

Mumbo picked up Clarity and ran to the shopping district portal from his main portal.

He quickly met up with Scar and Xisuma outside in front of the town hall. He was lucky to see Iskall out with them as well.

"Guys!" Mumbo shouted letting Clarity down and her clinging onto Mumbos' leg, "Clarity, go play with uncle Iskall for a bit, okay? I'll be over in a little to pick you up."

"Okay, papa." Clarity said then walked over to Iskall and Mumbo motioned him away.

"I think I know where Grian is. But no one is going to like it."

"Mumbo... What do you know?" Xisuma asked.

"He's more than likely with Satan. He gave Clarity his pendant and you guys remember how strong the demon kings' powers are." Mumbo explained quickly, "Our pendants protect the wearer from all evil, anything demonic."

"He was protecting her."

"At the sake of his own life."


	4. Listen To Your Voices

_~Flashback!~_

It was the day Grian was born. His mother held him in her arms as Rains and other royalty stood beside her. Rains took one look at Grian and said;

"I will take him under my wing when he is old enough."

"What's that mean?" Sarene asked, "I don't-"

"It means, his powers are going to be strong." Rains interrupted, "He will be accepted as king, my protégé, and warrior."

Rains put a hand on the child's forehead. Rains' powers make him able to see how an angel baby is going to grow, and how they'd be accepted. If the child were able to alter that fate is rare. Though Rains knew something about Grian that he hadn't seen from any other child.

Grian could obliterate the entire devil army with a blast of his powers. Grian was the ultimate weapon against evil. Rains however, never told anyone, not even Grian himself.

On Grians' heart laid the mark of the realm, it was rare for any angel to have this mark. 

"Is it the mark, Master Rains?" Sarene asked concerned.

"He'll be fine. He'll know what he's doing." Rains replied with a smile, "He'll do great things, I can promise you that."

Sarene smiled as she held little baby Grian, she thanked Rains for his attention and he left, leaving her in the room with her son.

_You'll do great things for the world. I can feel it._  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


"Grian knows what he's doing." Xisuma assured, "He's smart, plus it's not his first time being possessed by the Devil."

"Grians' been possessed before?" Mumbo asked, "H-how? Why?"

"Rains and Satan used to be friends. They were even brothers in arms at one point." Xisuma explained, "We don't know the whole story. But Grian does, he was Rains' protégé for five years."

"Well I don't know the story." Mumbo argued, "If you guys don't remember, I wasn't raised in the angel realm like you."  
  


_~Story Time! (Italics Xisuma telling story :D)~_  
  


_Rains was the first angel who was the same as Grian. Taken under the wing of the eldest angel to learn about their powers and to give the eldest's powers to the new generation. Satan was jealous of Rains' abilities, though at the time, Satan was known as Salvador._  
  


"Rains, stop showing off." Salvador groaned, "I get that you're destined for greatness, but you don't have to flaunt it everywhere."

"I'm not 'flaunting' Sal, I'm learning." Rains said with a chuckle, "I can't say the same for you."

"You're such a smartass, Rains." Sal said with a groan, "What are you even supposed to be anyways? A healer?"

"Not just that." Rains said, "A lot of things. Soon the entire realm will be on my shoulders, all the responsibility of keeping the peace!"  
  


_Overtime, Satan grew jealous. So jealous that his white wings turned black, shriveled, and Rains knew that he had to make sure that he could fulfil his destiny as the new peacekeeper and banish Satan to hell. That's where he changed his name to Satan and vowed to take revenge on the angels for eternity._  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


"That's all I know of the story." Xisuma mentioned, "We can't let Satan hurt anyone."

"I can't leave Clarity here, or in the realm. The entire royal family have targets on our backs."

"We know. That's why we want you to stay here so Scar and I can get Grian."

"WHAT!?"

"You need to be with Clarity to protect her." Xisuma said, hushing Mumbo, "You can't risk letting a two, almost three, year old angel going into Hell to save their father. It's too dangerous!"  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


Grian struggled in the chains, attempting to pull them out of the rock walls as scolding lava dripped from the ceiling.  
  


"Why isn't he falling to my command?" Satan asked two demons, "This isn't right."

"We are unsure Master demon. Something is blocking the voices from getting to his heart."

Grian glared at Satan as he kneeled in front of him.

Grians' breathing was harsh and staggered when he nearly growled, _"Rains may take me but you will_ _ **never**_ _win."_

Satan chuckled once and took his claw and basically ripped Grians' shirt off, "I knew it."

Grian moved his eyes to the mark on his chest then back to Satan, "What is it Sire?"

"He has the mark of the angels."

"I have the mark of the realm." Grian corrected, "Something you wouldn't have been able to handle."

Satan smiled mischievously and put one of his claws against the centre of the mark. Grian felt his breath being sucked out of him as the claw burned through his skin, piercing through his rib cage. He grunted and gasped at every breath, not seeming to be able to steady his breathing at all.

When the claw reached his heart he started to taste blood in his mouth before a strong pulse of power sent Satan and his lackeys flying. Grian gasped as his breathing quickened at a steady rhythm, blood dripping from the hole in his chest.

Satan screamed, grabbing Grians' attention immediately. His charred skin going to what looked like human skin, only to go back to its charred, lava induced state. Grian took this as his chance and grabbed the chains in his hands and ripped them from the walls.  
  


_That was a bad idea in hindsight._ Grian thought as lava from the roof of hell started pouring through the holes from lack of support. He made sure the chains were off his wrists before taking off. In the background he could hear Satan scream, 'Grab that angel'. All Grian could think about was getting back to his main world.  
  


Remembering the training he got from Rains' when he reached the desolate fields of fire, he opened a portal to Hermitcraft quickly running through and closing it as quickly as he went through.

For a moment he looked around, gathering his surroundings.

_This is Tango's base..._

"Tango?!" Grian shouted from the room where his nether portal sat, "Tango, are you here?"

When he got no response, Grian ran through the Toon Towers and started looking through Tangos' supplies and grabbed half a stack of rockets, he figured he'd pay him back later, then flew off towards the shopping district using the rockets to get there quickly.  
  


He nearly landed with a thud behind the town hall. Grian pulled a hand to the still bleeding hole in his chest and made his way around the build.  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


"Mumbo, you don't understand the gravity of the situation." Tango said when he arrived with the other demons, "There is no 'talking' to Satan. There's only escape."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to be in Grians' situation right now." Impulse chimed in, "The devil wouldn't just let him talk about releasing him."

_"MUMBO."_  
  


The six turned around quickly to the call seeing Grian limping towards them.

"Grian..." Mumbo breathlessly, and ran over with the others.  
  


Mumbo put an arm under Grian so he wouldn't have to put a lot of pressure on his leg.

"Grian, how'd you...?" Xisuma started to ask then noticed the mark on his chest when Grian moved his right arm, "Is that-?"

"Yes." Grian hissed out, "It's the mark of the realm. Satan tried getting my mind under his control but couldn't because of the mark or something."

"Grian, are you okay?" Scar asked looking through Grians' eyes.

"I can't breathe." Grian said as his eyes flashed from brown to blue multiple times, "I think I've been poisoned."

Scar put his hand on Grians' chest and Grian gasped once more, "We need to get him to the realm. That's Satans' way of poisoning angels, pushing his claws into an angels pulmonary valve on the heart."

Mumbo looked at Scar in confusion.

"HE'S SAYING I COULD DIE ANY SECOND." Grian shouted gasping for breath, "I need that antidote."

"I'll get Clarity and meet you in the realm." Xisuma said, "Go, save Grian."  
  
  
  
  
  


Grian passed out sometime on the walk over, so Mumbo started carrying him and the remaining Fallen warriors started running towards the palace and into the potions' room.

_"You'll do great things Grian. Fight it."_

_"You control you."_

"Set him on the bed." Scar demanded, "See if you can wake him up."

"You mean the potion isn't here?!"

 _ **"I HAVE TO MAKE IT!"**_ Scar shouted grabbing a butterfly needle and a vial, "I need some of his blood though. Move."

Scar attached the vial to the end of the needle and began drawing some of Grians' blood.

"Why is it coming out black?!" Impulse shouted, "That's not normal for angels!"

"It's the poison." Scar said, "This is only stage one, blood turning black."

He then took out the needle and ran over to one of the brewers and started mixing potion parts, "Stage two is his wings turning black, stage three is when he dies. But it's not going to get to that."

They all heard Grian start to wheeze loudly, "WATCH HIS BREATHING. I'm almost done!" Scar shouted, Mumbo moving to lift Grians' head to see if that could help him breathe properly.

_"Throat... Breathe.. Can't.."_

"Grian, stop talking." Mumbo said, "You're going to be okay. Just hold out a little longer, okay?"

Grian gave a weak nod before he heard a voice shout, "SCAR, WINGS."

Scar quickly ran over with the mixture and carefully poured it down Grians' throat, "Stay with us, you gotta drink it all, G."

Once the potion was gone, Grian felt his throat open and he took deep breaths, filling his lungs completely with the oxygen of the realm. He looked at Mumbo with dreary eyes and smiled as he fell unconscious.

"Is that normal?" Mumbo asked, "I don't know."

"Yeah, it's normal." Scar confirmed, "The antidote is going to make it's way through Grians' system and heal him from the inside out."  
  


Over time while they were waiting for Grian to wake up, Scar made sure that there was some of the antidote ready to be put directly into Grians' blood stream when he woke.  
  


Grian silently winced as he woke up, blinking his eyes multiple times to get used to the lights.

"He's awake!"

"Ugh.. Mumbo, not so loud." Grian groaned, sitting up with his help.

"Sorry, G. You scared us." Mumbo apologized as Scar walked over with a small syringe and grabbed Grians' arm gently, "What happened in Hell?"

"Satan had me in chains, lava was dripping on my head, then he did _this_ to me and some powerful force from my chest struck him backwards along with his lackeys." Grian listed as Scar was injecting the rest of the new batch of antidote, "I could go on, but the list is long."

"Just take it easy for the next bit. Okay?" Scar said looking into Grians' eyes, "Your energy is low because of the poison and the antidote. You can't fight Satan with your energy this low."

"I know... I know." Grian breathed, "It's just... Hard to catch my breath."  
  


After a minute or so Clarity came running in with Xisuma.

"Daddy!" She yelled, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Grian sat up fully and turned towards the young angel and hugged her, "I'm okay, Clarity. I'm okay."

"Daddy, what's this mark? And what's with all the scars on your body? You look like a pirate!"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Grian said with a chuckle, "Those aren't stories for a three year-old. Those are two books ago stories."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."


	5. When Family Parts

_Previously on Fallen:_

_"My loyalty is to my brothers."_

_"Mumbo... Do you feel that tremor?" Grian asked his eyes glowing._

_"You were never my sister."_  
  


_~Flashback~_

Grian was only seven at this time, his sister going on nine. The two siblings were fighting over space in their rooms.

"I can't even think with you little brother." Hilda groaned, "Your stuff needs to stay in the left corner, where it belongs."

"You need to stop acting like a controlling psycho!" Grian shouted, "You can't possibly think I'm going to let you forcibly take two-thirds of the room! This is literally a shared storage room!"

"You don't even have that much stuff!"

"You're a hoarder!"

"You're so annoying!"

_"KIDS! What is going on up there?!"_

"NOTHING." The two shouted in unison, then their mum walked in.

"Really? It doesn't sound like nothing." Sarene said, "What is going on my angels? What are you fighting over?"

"Grian won't keep his stuff in the left corner where it's supposed to be."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you get more space, Hilda!"

"That's enough! Both of you." Sarene yelled, "Hilda, you need to stop acting selfish, Grian, stop yelling."

"Are you serious right now?" Hilda shouted, "He can't just keep moving his stuff. He doesn't have free reign of the place."

"Shut it, Hilda. He's your brother, whether you like it or not."

Grian stuck his tongue out at his sister in a teasing manner.

"Grian, no. Anyways, share." Sarene said, "End of story. By the way, Grian, Rains is ready for you when you're ready to go."

"Thanks, mum." Grian said with a smile, his wings folding behind his back, "I'll be ready to go after Hilda stops being such a twerp."

"Grian, stop calling your sister names. Same goes for you, Hilda." Sarene scolded, "Hurry up, Gri, we gotta make sure you're on time."

"I'll be down in a moment." Grian replied, "Rains is going to be proud of what I've been able to accomplish."

"Big words for a seven year old." Hilda taunted, "What did you do? Take seventh grade English?"

"I don't see you doing anything with your life."

"Why you little..." Hilda threatened until Sarene stepped in.

"Enough." She threatened, "Hilda, leave your brother alone and help him move things. He leaves for the entrance exam for the academy in three months."

"Three months too long." Hilda groaned, Grian rolled his eyes and left their small cottage waiting for his mother to fly him to his lesson with Rains.  
  


_~Time Skip!~_

One of Rains' powers were that he could project his memories to look holographic. He was sharing his memories with Grian and Grian had some curious questions.

"Why do you have memories of my mother? I don't understand."

"Your mother and I have a complicated relationship." Rains said hesitantly, "After I'm done with you and your training, you won't necessarily remember who I am, Grian."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

Rains sighed before reluctantly saying, "Your mother is my sister. I've protected her all my life and you have the mark of the realm which passes to the strongest angel of each generation. It's the rarest mark that can be given to an angel."

"So is that why my sister basically hates me?"

"Your sister is something different kid." Rains said ruffling Grians' hair, "Your sister is being guided by jealousy and anger. I may be able to see slightly into the future and be able to see what you're going to end up doing, but I can't tell you because then that angel can change that fate."

"What would be so bad about that?"

"If an angel knew their fate, they could alter the fate of the entire realm."

"And that's a bad thing because..."

"It can be catastrophic. The entire realm could fall. Which is why I only see briefly into baby angels futures like I did you."

Grian looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Rains. When he went to ask another question, Rains' interrupted him pretty quickly.

"Grian, you're destined for great things. I know you've been told this a thousand times and how much your entire life has been revolving around this one thing, but sometimes you have to give in."

"Rains, I-"

"Grian, just trust me when I say you're going to be fine."

"You watch over all the angels, of coarse I trust you."

"You're smart." Rains said with a smirk, "We're done for the day, be careful on your walk out. It's dark, so make sure you're watching your surroundings."

"Yes sir." Grian said with a chuckle then left.  
  


Grians' mother had instructed his sister to pick him up from his lesson. Hilda however was hearing the voices of the devil in her mind. Hilda carried the family sword with them as she saw Grian and the two began walking.

"I know mum said to walk with me, but I'm pretty sure she didn't mean take the way home through the forest." Grian said curiously, "Why are we going through the forest, and why do you have the family sword? You know it's an heirloom from our great grandfather. And mum never let's us take it out of the house."

Grian walked a little slower than his sister when he felt something was wrong with the whole situation.

"Hilda, what is going on?" Grian asked then out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister grab the handle of the blade. He looked at her in silence as she unsheathed the blade.

The blade itself was nine inches long, the engraving on the sterling blade having dragons with the saying _'Sic Parvis Magna'_ meaning 'Greatness from Small Beginnings'. Hilda's head snapped towards Grian with black eyes, Grian took two steps away from her.

"You're scaring me, Hilda." Grian said, "What are you doing?"

"You've always thought you were this big thing." Hilda said, her voice slightly distorted, "How would the realm feel if you were to disappear?"

"I never thought I was this big thing." Grian said quickly bringing out one of his angelic swords, a move he learned from Rains, "It's not my fault I have the mark of the realm."

"You're a smart, kid. I'm sure you can figure out what's going to happen."

Grian scrunched his eyebrows at her as his eyes flashed blue. His grip tightened on the white angelic sword in his hand as Hilda kept inching forward.

"I don't want to fight you. You're my sister."

" _Was_ your sister." Hilda corrected swinging the sword at Grian who pulled his sword up and blocked the attack, "You're smaller than me, you can't win a fight against me."

When she hit another attack, she thrusted the sword deep into Grian's side, then roughly pulled it out. Grian fell to his knees as Hilda left.

He was bleeding out rather quickly, but to his luck, the forest at this time of night was cold, so it slowed down the bleeding, but not not enough to make him able to walk out of the forest.  
  


_Scar, X... I need help, in the forest._  
  


He thought this, not thinking it would have send as a message.

_~!!!~_  
  


Xisuma and Scar were both hanging out with their families together when the two heard Grians' voice. They both looked at each other with worry.

"Grian's hurt. We need to go." Xisuma said quickly, he, Scar, and their families all followed the two and hurriedly rushed to the forest.  
  


Scar's father had signaled a team of medical angels with a distress beacon so that those angels could help Grian.   
  
  
  


They only arrived in less than five minutes being relatively close by, and they quickly found Grian sat against a tree with a bleeding wound through his right side.

"Grian!" Xisuma shouted, he and Scar quickly running over, "Is he breathing?"

"Yeah, but barely." Scar said putting pressure on the wound, "It's deep, what did he get stabbed with?"

"No clue." Xisuma said then slightly shook Grian, "Grian, wake up. Please, wake up."

Grian only groaned in response and weakly looked at Xisuma.

"Grian, hold on a little longer, okay?" Xisuma said softly, "Medical angels are on the way. Can someone call Sarene?"

"We already have." Scar's mother said leaning over the two making sure that Grian was still breathing and his heart was beating.  
  


Medical angels arrived in less a minute later and started to clean up the wound, asking Xisuma and Scar to step back while they worked. After a while they said, "That's all we can do here. Follow us to the medical centre, we'll make sure that he's going to be okay."  
  
  
  


_~Time Skip~_  
  


Grian was sat up in a bed not too long after he was brought from the forest and he was talking to the doctor.

"You're lucky to be alive kid." He said, "You lost a lot of blood."

Grian sighed, "Yeah..."

The doctor left him alone once he realized that he wasn't going to continue talking to him until a trusted adult was there to comfort him.

He leaned back in the bed taking pressure off his side until he heard a familiar call;

_"Where's Grian?"_

_"Room four."_  
  


Grians' mother quickly walked in, "Grian?"

"Mum!" Grian said with a smile as he and his mum hugged each other.

"Grian, thank the angels you're okay. What happened?"

"Hilda stabbed me with the family sword and left me for dead in the forest." Grian replied immediately, "I don't know why she did it, but she did."

"Oh Grian..." His mother said with another gentle hug.

"I'm okay, mum. I'm okay." Grian said, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm going to be okay."

"When you didn't come home with your sister, I got so worried. I thought you were killed."

"I came pretty close."  
  


When Grians' mother was asked to leave so that Rains could talk to Grian alone, Grian was frightened at what he was going to say.

"It proves to show that you can't really trust anyone." Rains said, "It's terrible that she did that to you, what did you say she was looking like?"

"Her eyes and wings turned black Rains." Grian said, "Her voice was distorted, she didn't sound like herself."

"That sounds like the beginning stages of Parting." Rains whispered, "Well, your sister is going to stay in custody of the high angels until they deem her... _stable_ enough to be able to roam with the regular angels."

"That's one way to put it." Grian said with a small chuckle, "I just... Don't want to disappoint anyone with this new sword wound..."  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


Grian sat on the edge of the bed in his room shirtless, rubbing the scar on his side, staring into space.

"Grian?"

Grian looked up without a word, then spoke, "Mumbo."

"What's on your mind?" Mumbo asked sitting next to him, "You look lost."

"The scar on my side." Grian simply said, "It's been burning ever since the fight with Hilda two days ago."

"Is that normal?"

"No." Grian said softly, "It means she's thinking of me."

"Is that so bad?"

Grian chuckled softly, "Yeah, actually it is. The wound was given to me by our family sword, which I have under the bed. There's still stains of my blood on the blade."

"I was wondering why you had a physical sword under the bed."

Grian smiled and rolled his eyes at his spoon of a boyfriend, got up and picked up the sword, "It's been in our family for generations, it's engraved with dragons. They symbolize our families strength. The engraved words, _'Sic Parvis Magna'_ meaning 'Greatness From Small Beginnings'. The sword was given to me by my mother, who inherited it from her grandfather."

"It's quite a piece."

"And for an old blade, it's still really sharp." Grian said taking off the covering showing him the blade, he ran his hand down the blade, "When I was stabbed, the blade went through almost four inches. I was lucky to have survived."

Grian observed the tip of the sword and shivered, "It's not a welcome memory. The longer I keep the blade, the longer I realize that it's not only a sword but the reason why I do what I do. The scar may burn, but the sword shines through. _Sic Parvis Magna._ There's a reason why things happen."

As Grian continued to observe the blade, eyeing it down the middle, he handed it to Mumbo, "And some day, we'll pass it on to someone else in our family who needs to know our saying."

"Grian, it's perfect." Mumbo said, Grian gave him a confused look, "Your story isn't over yet. The sword-"

"Sword is only a small part of it. There's a legend that goes to it." Grian interrupted taking the sword back, "The legend says, 'To the wielder arrives the sun. Follow it until their strength is at it's fullest. Spill no blood while finding it's hold, and your life will be whole.' No one in my family had been able to figure out the legend, though I believe it may be about sacrifice."

"'To the wielder arrives the sun.' That would be you, you wield the sword."

"There's a lot more to the legend Mumbo."


	6. The Small & The Brave

"The amount of hate against the sword is different." Grian said taking back the sharp object, "It is usually given to the strongest member of the family. That happened to be my mum, then it just so happened to be me."

"You said your mum inherited it from her grandfather, right?" Mumbo asked, "Maybe there was something left with it?"

"Whatever was left was given to me." Grian replied running his fingers across the engravings, "There's not much about the rest of the sword in my old home."

"Are you sure?"

Grian looked up from the blade for a second and remembered the box his mother used to take out when she thought he was asleep, "On second thought... There might have. There was an old cedar wood box my mother used to take out when I was five. I don't think I ever took it before I left for the academy."

"So if the sword is able to have this whole legend to it, why don't we go visit your old home?"

"It's probably been burned down by now. Or destroyed when the realm fell when the origins of Fallen were seventeen."

"It couldn't hurt to look."

Grian sheathed the sword back into its covering and attached it to his belt loops, "I guess not."

"All right, c'mon. We can bring the guys and Clarity as well."

Grian thought about it, "Clarity! Come 'ere Pumpkin." The young daughter came running in excitedly.

"Yeah, daddy?" Clarity asked, "What's up?"

"We're gonna go visit my old place. Get your coat." Grian said with a chuckle, using his powers to change into his Fallen uniform, "We'll even bring Scar and X as well."

"YES!" She shouted and ran off to get her coat.

It was not even five minutes later when the Fallen team and Clarity set out to head off to where Grian grew up.

_~!!!~_

"Huh, it's still standing." Grian said with a chuckle, "I did not think it would still be standing."

"I remember your old place. You used to have a training ground in the back yard." Xisuma chuckled, "The three of us used to spar until our knuckles bled."

The trio sighed, then spoke in unison, "Good times."

"What's a spar?" Grian heard Clarity ask, "I don't understand."

Before he could answer Mumbo did, "Sparring is where two or more people fight for practice."

Grian smiled, shook his head, and walked to the door, jiggled the handle, "The place has been abandoned."

"Looks like the door is-" Xisuma started before Grian kicked the door in, "... Locked. Y'know we could have just found a different way in."

Grian shrugged, "Yeah, but this way was more fun." He motioned them in with a flick of his hand, "C'mon."

"Such a good model for your two year old." X said shaking his head and laughing slightly.

"Clarity, don't do what Daddy's doing. 'Kay? It's technically illegal. But I basically own the place so this is fine. Also I'm the king I can do as I please to only this house." 

"That looked like fun though!" Clarity pouted, "Can I kick a door in?"

Grian let out a stifled laugh, "Maybe when you're older kiddo. Maybe when you're older."

When the five walked in, Grian immediately noticed the floorboards creaking, "Tread lightly. These boards could cave with any amount of pressure."

"Then why are we here?" Scar asked, "And why'd we bring Clarity?"

"One, because I'm looking for a box that's on the second floor, two, primarily because we couldn't find a babysitter." Grian replied immediately, "It's a cedar box. You'll know it when you see it. The lock on it literally has my initials. X.G.C."

"XGC?" Everyone asked all in unison.

"Xelqua Grian Charleston." Grian clarified, "Grian is my middle name and that's what I go by. Xelqua has a bad ring to it. Not the best past, y'know?"

The gang shrugged and Grian walked to the stairs and took one step on it and his foot fell through, "Ah, well. These boards are rotting."

Grian cocked an eyebrow as he looked up to the next floor, "Hmm."

"What're you thinking G-Man?" Scar asked, "That's a narrow area."

"Eh. A simple 1-2-5 maneuver will get us up there." Grian said, "It's pretty easy really."

"Well explain, Gri. Not all of us went to your academy." Mumbo groaned as Clarity walked beside Grian.

"The 1-2-5 maneuver is where the person performing the move does a flip onto one of their hands, both feet, then a flap of their wings." Grian explained, "Only I'm a show off and I can do it with someone on my back."

"At least you admit it." Mumbo chuckled as Grian picked up Clarity and put her on his back.

"Oh Mumbo, you wound me so." Grian dramatically said, "Got a good grip, kiddo?" 

"Yup!" Clarity chuckled, Grian wrapped his wings tightly around the young girl and made sure he landed without a scratch on both of them.

Sarcastic claps were heard at the bottom of the stairs as Grian put Clarity down on the ground, "Why thank you, but I don't need a standing ovation. Next."

Once everyone was up, Grian made his way over to the next door which was his old room.

"Why are all these doors locked? No one has been here for a near fifteen years." Grian groaned, using his shoulder to break down the door, "Ah.. Geez, these doors are thick."

"Either that or your shoulder is weaker than it used to be." Xisuma said walking past him, "Let's find this box and get out of here."

While the gang was looking, Mumbo said, "Why is everything so dusty!?"

"Dude, Mumbo. Grian literally said not even ten minutes ago that no one has been here in a mere fifteen years. Get the wool out of your ears mate." Xisuma said with a groan.

Meanwhile, Grian heard a difference in creaks on the area of the floor he was standing on.

"Gri, if you didn't remember Rains, then how did you remember being under his wing?" Mumbo asked, "I mean, it was pretty clear when you went missing a few months back that you didn't know him."

"I recognized him." Grian said breaking up the piece of floor, "I still barely remember any recollection of him from my past. It only became clear after we fought Zaqiel... Found the box."

The whole Fallen team and Clarity gathered around him, looking over his shoulder as he examined the box.

"X.G.C..." Grian sighed running his fingers across the lettering, "My mother was astonishing on what she kept over time. Inside this box is only a few small things."

Grian hesitantly opened the box already knowing some of it's contents, he nearly dropped the box when he saw his grandfathers' dagger. His hands shook slightly as he picked it up, "My grandfathers' phoenix engraved dagger. He attacked me with it when I was five. Bad memories. Um... Picture of my father..."

He continued rummaging through the contents of the box. His voice shaking slightly as he rummaged through.

"There's nothing in here that'll help with the stupid family sword..." Grian groaned, then looked back at the picture of his father, blonde hair, blue eyes, army uniform. He tilted his head, "Hang on... I know this place. Before my sister went all, 'I'm so jealous I'm going to attempt to murder my little brother', my mother would take us here and tell us about how my father would be a hero to everyone around him. He was quite the soldier. Mum always said I took his mannerisms."

Everyone had stayed silent as Grian stared at the photo, _'To the wielder arrives the sun.'_ He noticed the scabbard and he scrunched his eyebrows, "That's the same scabbard.. I know where we need to go. We're going on a hunt. We'll drop Clarity off with Jaz and then we'll make sure that we head back to the place where my mother met my father and find out what my mother wanted to leave me."

"I don't wanna go!"

"Clarity, sweety, this is a dangerous job. Mumbo and I certainly don't want our darling angel to get hurt. Okay?" Grian said before Xisuma and Scar interrupted.

"Jaz is down with her family in the south part of town." Xisuma said.

"We can stay at the palace and watch Clarity." Scar added, "How hard could it be to watch a two year old?"

Mumbo and Grian exchanged a look, "Right, okay. Are you two sure you're okay with that?"

"It's fine. Go chase your legend." Xisuma teased, "We'll be fine."

Grian rolled his eyes and let the two members take their child back to the palace.

"Looks like we're on our own." Mumbo said, "They ditched us."

"To babysit our kid." Grian said, "While it's on my mind... My mother left the same type of box for Hilda. It's a big significance of difference because I'm so much more different than her. I became a hero, she became parted and chose the devil."

Grian got up carefully and walked out of his old room while Mumbo stayed behind and looked around some more. Hilda's door had been left half way open, which immediately made Grian question why. Grian made sure his hand was on the handle of the sword.

_"Hey Gri, what's these pictures of other people?"_

"Friends of family."

_"The swords as well?"_

"Oh, you're looking at pictures of my graduating class."

As he walked through the smaller room, he got an eerie feeling from the place like he was being watched. He was listening to the floorboards creak beneath him before the scar on his side started burning once more. But this time, it was more intense.

He took gasping breaths as he quickly pulled a hand to his side and nearly fell to his knees.

"AH.. MUMBO." He shouted, "MUMBO."

 _"Grian?"_ Mumbo called out quickly running over, "Grian! Oh goodness, what's going on?"

"Mumbo, it-It burns." Grian strained pulling his hand away from the scar and pulling up his shirt, "Ah.. Mumbo.."

"Gri, I can't do anything. I don't know what to-"

His sentence was cut short by a scream from Grian.

"Grian, take a breath!"

"MUMBO I CAN'T." Grian shouted, "I can't take a breath! It feels like I'm being branded!"

"GRIAN, CALM DOWN."

After a minute, the burning calmed down and Grian sat on his knees catching his breath.

"That... That was excruciating."

 _"_ _Visiting_ _the_ _old place, now are we, little brother?"_ A female voice called, _"You_ _can't_ _possibly_ _think_ _that_ _I_ _would let you fall_ _against_ _us with our sword. Would_ _you_ _?"_

Grian looked over towards the voice and grabbed the handle of the sword, "What did I say? Get out of my realm."

"Grian... Grian, Grian, Grian." Hilda tsked, "You're sweet, but your realm will fall without a leader."

The entire house started shaking, Grian and Mumbo looked around.

"After all these years? You're still set on killing me? Your anger is still guiding you." Grian said standing on shaking feet, Mumbo by his side, "If Satan couldn't kill me three months ago, what makes you think you will? I'm basically un-killable!" 

"This isn't about anger!" Hilda shrieked, "This is about taking back what is rightfully mine."

"You chose your side!" Grian yelled, "We don't need a traitor here!"

The place started shaking so violently boards started falling off the ceiling. The last thing Grian saw before the house collapsed on top of them was Hilda smirking.

Mumbo was first to break through the rubble of the fallen home. He quickly moved the boards off of himself so that he could start to locate Grian. However, Grian started moving boards from atop his body.

"Grian, here, let me help." Mumbo said continuing to move boards off of him.

"Hang on... My arm is caught under this board." Grian strained, he and Mumbo carefully removing the boards, "Ah.. Ow.. Okay.. Here, hand?"

Mumbo gave Grian a concerned look but pulled him up regardless. Grian held his wrist as he and Mumbo made sure they could stand without falling.

"It looks broken.." Mumbo said almost a whisper, gently taking Grians' broken wrist, receiving a silent wince from him.

"Definitely feels broken." Grian replied making sure he also had the box he needed, which sat beside him, "Grab the box.. We gotta get to the palace."

As the two were walking, Grian held his arm close to his body.

"Next time, don't let Scar and Xisuma go off." Mumbo said trying to lighten the mood. He immediately regretted it when Grian glared at him, "Sorry."

"It's whatever. Let's just get to the palace and grab the angelic healing potions."

The two arrived at the palace within ten minutes. When they went into the main room of the palace they saw Scar, Xisuma, and Clarity all in the room.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Scar asked, "G-Man, you okay?"

"My wrist is broken." Grian said bluntly, walking to the back of the room jabbing his elbow into the wall opening a small hatch, "Hilda caused the entire building to collapse on us."

Grian grabbed one of the potions from the box that laid in the wall and drank it, healing his wrist immediately.

"Grian, quit acting like that." Mumbo said.

"Quit acting like what?"

"Like nothing ever hurts you!"

"Every person I have ever loved has left me. My heart was stomped on countless times, no one ever really cared. Now I'm fighting to save an entire realm. I don't have a choice but to act like nothing hurts me."


	7. Know Your Strengths

_When your strengths appear small, arise to the challenge and make them better._

_The way you think is how you fight._

_To know your strengths, you need to fight them._

_"With the blood of your team, you are one."_

_"The Time Moon Glyph shows your bond. Strengthen it, guide it."_

_Your strengths are what guide you._

_Fight for what you know is right._

_Live for the fight._

"Amongst the bond that you have... You need to think about where you started. With the oath your strengths are combined."

_~!!!~_

Grian woke up with a start, ultimately waking Mumbo up as well.

"Grian, you okay?"

Grian looked over at Mumbo silently before sighing, "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

He set his head against the backboard of the bed and took steady breaths before sighing and getting out of the bed.

"Grian, what're you doing?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"At three in the morning? Isn't that a little... I don't know.. Odd?"

"As odd as it may be, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep."

"Well I can."

"Gee thanks." Grian chuckled then left to the shower, he slept shirtless so he didn't necessarily felt the need to grab an extra shirt.  
  


Grian came out about twenty minutes later and the lights in Clarity's room was on. He walked quietly over and silently opened the door.

"What're you doing up?" He asked, "It's near three thirty in the morning."

"I had a nightmare."

"Awe, come 'ere." Grian said, picking up his child and putting her back into the bed, "I'll stay with you until you go back to sleep."

She smiled pulling the cover to her chin as she closed her eyes when Grian started humming a small, simple tune that quickly put her back to sleep.

When Grian realized that she was asleep, he got up, turned off the light and let the door shut quietly. He went back to his room and silently walked to the edge of the bed and took out the family sword and ran his hand across the blade.

He silently sat wondering about the actual legend, but a few other things crossed his mind that he just couldn't shake.  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


Sebastian looked to the devil with obedience, "What shall you have me do?"

"I request for you to find his family sword and destroy it. That angel and that sword can destroy my entire dimension for his own games." Satan said, "You can't let this 'hero' get away with having his way."

"Yes sire."  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


It was now midday and Grian was just heading back to his room from speech he had to give to the court angels. He was rubbing his forehead when he walked in.

"Sebastian... What're you doing in here?" Grian asked when he saw him by his bed, "I don't think I ever requested you to be here."

Sebastian had to think of an excuse and quickly, "Well, uh Sire... Sire Mumbo asked me to come in and grab something."

"Are you sure? He was with me all day, I don't believe I saw him request for you to be in here alone."

"Sire, you trust me. Just take my word for it."

Grian cocked an eyebrow at the angel and saw the scabbard to the sword slightly out from where he kept it.

"Is there something wrong, Sire?"

"I'm to be left alone for the next hour. Please, leave me." Grian said, Sebastian brushed passed him, "Oh and Sebastian, next time you decide to snoop in my room, I suggest you get a better excuse."

Grian shut the door and grabbed the sword, _What was he doing in here?_

He let the sword lay back under the bed where he had it, then took out some pain killers for his headache. He decided to take a nap before his next ceremony at three.  
  


Grian woke up at 1:30 to make sure he would be completely ready for the ceremony. He sighed as he stood in front of the mirror, his brown eyes looking like chocolate in the light, he washed his face and then slicked his hair back after putting his shirt on. His boots clicking on every step of his heels, he ran into Sebastian in the hall.

"Sebastian, where's Mumbo? I've not seen him in three days."

"Sire Mumbo is in Hermitcraft, your daughter is in her room." Sebastian said, "Would you like me to grab the young girl?"

"No, I'll get her. Thank you Sebastian. You're dismissed." Grian said then walked to Clarity's door, knocking twice before walking in, "Hey you."

"Hey you to you too!"

"You ready to-" Grian started but got a call on his phone, he answered with his bluetooth, 

"Yeah?"

_"Mumbo got taken by Satan."_

"Do you need my to come down and help?"

_"No, you've got an important thing, Scar and I will handle it."_

"Are you sure? I can total-"

_"Grian, handle the ceremony, we'll handle the Mumbo situation."_

"I... Okay, be careful. I may be king, but I'm still part of your team. Don't leave me out of things."

_"We didn't initially plan too. But with the amount of meetings and ceremonies you've had to cancel to being a warrior, you need to do this for the angels."_

Grian sighed, "Okay. Call me if anything goes bad."

_"You got it."_

"Good luck." Grian said hanging up with a tap of the piece, "Anyways, you ready for the ceremony?"

"Yeah, but what was that call about?"

"Some... Issues, in Hermitcraft. X and Scar can handle it." Grian said, "Don't worry about it."  
  


_~!!!~_  
  


Scar and Xisumas' trip to Hell didn't go all that smoothly as they would have liked it to have. The portal they created took them in between where they needed to be. So they tried again and it only took them back to Hermitcraft.

"Why is this going worse than last time?" Scar groaned, "We have three LITERAL DEMONS who can open a portal."

"Shut up and move it. Grians' usually the portal master."  
  


_< Xisuma> Tango, we need you. -.-_

_< Tango> Kinda busy at the moment, but why?_

_< Xisuma> Mumbo, Satan, need a portal to Hell._

_< Tango> Oh._

_< Xisuma> Can you help us or not?_

_< Tango> Yeah, I can help. Where are you and Scar?_

_< Xisuma> Outside Toon Towers._

_< Tango> Luck. IMPULSE, ZED, IT'S PENTAGRAM TIME!_

_< Zedaph> Oh dear._

_< ImpulseSV> I am literally right beside you Tango._

_< Tango> I know._  
  


The three demons met up with the two angels rather quickly creating a pentagram of salt before lighting it.

"Do we really have to do it this way? A few months back you could just open a portal." Xisuma said questioning why Tango was doing what he was, "Can't you just do it that way instead of endangering all of hermitcraft?"

"It's salt. It keeps any demons away from the entrance to a world." Tango replied lighting the five points on fire, "Hermitcraft will be fine."

"If you say so." Xisuma and Scar said in unison, walking into the pentagram when it sparked the newer portal.  
  
  
  


The two angels appeared in Hell not too long after going through. The landscape continued to stretch across the hills. The two carefully made their way up the hills, treading over the dead grass and walking around the bones that laid on the ground.

"This place is in worse shape than Grians' storage system back at home." Xisuma said almost stepping on a skull.

"What storage system?" Scar retorted, "His storage system is literally a chest monster."

"Like yours?"

"HEY."

"Keep your voice down. You'll alert demons of our presence."

"You started it."

"Scar, let's just find Mumbo and get out of here. We don't want to overstay our welcome."

"What welcome?"

"Scar."  
  


The two arrived at Satans' lair not too long after walking through the deaths of demons and souls. The devils' castle looked to be the same as before. Large pillars engraved with vines and leaves, fire torches laid on the outside.

"Geez, Satan really knows how to decorate doesn't he?" Xisuma said, "His demons must be really bored with tending to his deeds."

"I would assume so." Scar replied as the two walked in through the doors. The two wandered the castle together for a few minutes before Xisuma spoke up once more.

"Y'know what would come in handy? If we had the blood oath on our team, that way we could find Mumbo easily."

"You're telling me." Scar replied, then a loud scream broke through their ears, "This way."

"He's really testing his boundaries!" Xisuma nearly shouted as they ran down the halls and eventually to where they heard the scream from. 

Xisuma pulled Scar behind a large patch of stalactites to hide from the demons around Mumbo. They waited in silence before overhearing what the demons were saying.  
  


_"It's surprising that you Fallen Angels are so blind that there is someone in your midst that has made a deal with Satan."_

_"Your own servant works for him. He's made a deal with Satan, Sebastian works for him, and Satan will bring back his mother."_

_**"That has complete power to destroy everything!"** _

_"We're aware, but there has never been anyone as broken as that little angel."_

**_"Grian has. He lost everyone. He's had his heart stomped on countless times. He's just as broken as Seb, if not more."_ **

_"That's cute. Your little leader is full of heartbreaks. It's no wonder why he can't keep his own family safe!"_

Scar and Xisuma hear what Mumbo had said next, when he learned demon speak is beyond them.

_**ɨ ɦօքɛ ʏօʊʀ ɖɛǟȶɦ ɨֆ ǟֆ ɛӼƈʀʊƈɨǟȶɨռɢ ǟֆ ȶɦɛ ʟǟֆȶ  
** _

Scar and X looked at each other in surprise as the demons chuckled at him and left.

"Mumbo, dude. That's some threat." Xisuma said popping out from behind the rocks, "Let's get you out of this cage."

"Good to see you guys too." Mumbo chuckled as X broke the lock and Scar getting to the chain on his leg, "You guys need to get to Grian. He-"

"We know about the ceremony, and we've heard about Sebastian." Xisuma interrupted, "Sebastian is going to be the closest to Grian, but we need to get you out of here first."

"He's also going to be the closest to Clarity." Mumbo replied standing up and walking out of the cell with the two of his team, "Can I ask one thing though?"

"What?"

"Why are there llamas in Hell?"

"They ride them into battle then occasionally force them to fight each other. Also they're just buttheads to everyone." Xisuma explained as the three were running out of the palace being forced to dodge demons, then Satan as he walked through the halls.

The three were almost immediately stopped when they reached outside and demon guards saw them.

"Are you serious right now?" Xisuma groaned, "ß¥ †hê åñgêl§' lïgh†... Wê årê §ð ÐêåÐ."

"X, have some faith. We've taken on worse." Scar said, "Ä§ Grïåñ ålwå¥§ §å¥§, 'ßê †hêïr hðþê'. Speaking in Angel doesn't prevent me or Mumbo from understanding you. You know that right?"

"Whatever, Scar. We need to get back to the portal so we can warn Grian about Sebastian."

"We don't have time for a fight." Mumbo said, "Grian is going to need our help."

_"You angels are going no where."_

The three angels groaned, "By Rains' light."

"Can we not do this right now?" Xisuma said, "We have things to do."

_"You're trespassing in my realm."_

"After _you_ kidnapped an angel which might I remind you, is against the truce."

_"Leave them."_

The demons stepped away from the three angels, and then the three continued to run to the portal.

"That was very odd, y'know, X?"

"Who cares at the moment, Scar? Grians' in danger." Xisuma said as the three entered through the portal appearing in Hermitcraft immediately and destroying the Pentagram.

"Hey! I see it was successful!"

"Not now Tango!" Xisuma shouted bringing out his phone and dialing up Grian.

_"It's G. Leave a message."_

"Grian, get out of the palace. Sebastian can't be trusted. Call me."

He waited until he, Scar, and Mumbo got into the realm to call him again.

_"It's G. Leave a message."_

"GRIAN, ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE."

Then suddenly Mumbo got pulled to the side by one of the towns angels.

"Go, I'll handle this. Get to Grian." Mumbo said, "I'll be over as soon as I can."

Xisuma and Scar nodded and Xisuma tried calling Grian once more.

"He's still not answering!"

"Well we're still running up, try calling him a few more times."

"Shit. Grian sent me to voicemail. **_Again_**." Xisuma said as he and Scar were running to the palace and he redialed Grian once more, "He needs to pick up! This is the seventh time I've called!"

The phone once more sent Xisuma to voicemail and he groaned and gave up on calling. _  
_

_~!!!~_

Grian was in the middle of a speech to Sebastian and some of the other angel guards.

"By the mark of the angels, your destinies are your own." Grian said then grabbed Sebastians' wrist, "With this ma-"

"STOP." Someone shouted as the doors flew open.

"Grian, get away from him! He isn't who you think he is."

"Xisuma, what're you going on about?"

"Sebastian, he's working with the devil, he's only your butler server person because Satan said he'd resurrect his mother!"

Grian cocked an eyebrow at Sebastian, he let go of the angels' wrist and took a step back, "How was I so blind...? Get him out of my court."

He turned around, only to be struck with something sharp against the base of his neck, he fell to his knees.

 _The paralysis point..._ Grian thought before realizing that he could still move his toes, _He didn't hit it right on... Huh, luck._

"You couldn't just let it go could you, Fallen?" Sebastian said as Xisuma and Scar walked up to him, "One more step, and I'll make sure he doesn't survive."

Grian groaned at the boys threats.

"You do know _I_ taught you this move, right?" He said, "And you didn't do it right."

"Huh?"

Grian quickly swiped his leg under Sebastian, pulling him to his back, the sharp object ripping itself from the back of his neck. Grian held Sebastians' arm in place with his free hand against his elbow.

"One wrong move and your arm will break." Grian threatened, "If you've made a deal with Satan, how have you not become parted yet?"

"Because I show my loyalty to you."

"You threatened my life and family! And the devil resurrecting an angel doesn't work. Your loyalty clearly isn't to me, Sebastian."

"Sire, if it was your mother you would do the same."

"No I wouldn't. My mother died to the hands of my cousin. Her death impacted my life so heavily that it made me stronger. It gave me something bigger to fight for. And having been through resurrection myself, it's painful. It makes your entire body feel like you're on fire, unable to get out of the pain. You don't want anyone you hold close to you to go through that. I won't kill you. But I will make sure you are stripped of your glyphs when you become parted for your deal with Satan."

"Sire, I-"

"Save it. You are to leave my realm immediately."

"Yes, master Grian."

"You don't call me that." Grian threatened, releasing his hold, "I am not Rains."

"You hold his mark!"

"That doesn't make me him. And you can tell your new king that."

Grian stood, and walked to the two angels, "Where's Mumbo?"

"Townsfolk pulled him aside."

"That's... odd. They don't normally do that."

"We didn't think of it at the time but yeah. Now that you mention it, it is weird."

Grian noticed a shine from one of the outside windows. It was directly pointed at Clarity.

"CLARITY." Grian shouted, running up to the small child and pushing his out of the way as an arrow grazed his calf, "Ah, okay. Ow. X, Scar, find who shot that arrow."

"But-"

"GO. I'll be fine." Grian said then dragged the small child with him through the chaos that broke its way through the court, _Why are there so many people trying to kill me?! Oh yeah... The realm mark._

When the two finally got to safety, Grian made sure that Clarity was unharmed.

"Okay, you okay?" Grian asked, "No cuts?"

"No, but are _you_ going to be okay?"

"If I can get to a healing potion station that I hid in the walls, yeah, one hundred percent. I'll be fine." Grian got up and he and Clarity walked with purpose to the nearest station. He grabbed a potion, which healed his leg after he drank it. He flexed his muscle before speaking, "Alright, it's game time. C'mon."

"Am I gonna have to deal with this all the time?"

"You? Probably not. Me, most likely. Since Mumbo and I are part of the original Fallen, we have targets on our backs."

"And you risked having me? How many times was I taken as a baby?"

"Uh... Three times, maybe? I forgot, but right now, I'm just trying to give you a peaceful life so you don't have to deal with what I'm dealing with. Because these are my problems and they shouldn't be passed on to you."

"Okay, well what's your plan, Dad?"

"Don't have one. I wasn't really expecting this. My senses have not been kind to me since I became king and took over Rains' duties. I mean, my team and I have to do the blood oath ritual again, there's just a lot to do. Plus I need to protect you."

Grian and Clarity treaded carefully through the oddly quiet hall.

 _This isn't right._ Grian thought, _Ì'm gðïñg †ð ñêêÐ §ðmê ßå¢k µþ._

He was lucky to have hear Xisuma immediately after he sent word out.

Not only five _seconds_ later, the hal Grian and Clarity were in was crowded with demons that had disguised themselves as angels.

"Are you serious right now?" Grian groaned summoning a sword knowing full well that his three year-old daughter was to his left, "Can't Satan just leave me and my family alone?" He changed to his 'ultra' form so he could get some extra speed beneath his feet.

Grian was outnumbered, technically seven to one because Clarity didn't know how to fight, which was weird because she could speak fluent English.

"Where is X?" Grian mumbled to himself. To his luck, Xisuma just broke through the window and the seven demons ignored him. Grian grabbed Clarity and threw her at Xisuma, "X, PROTECT HER!"

Five demons then quickly overpowered Grian, one of which knocked him over the head with something. After that Xisuma ran out the window he broke, Clarity in his arms.

"My dad!"

"We'll figure out how to save him later. Right now I have to protect you like he asked."

"But-"

"Clarity, we'll save him. You can trust me." Xisuma said landing on the ground, "We just need to make sure that we keep Mumbo."

His phone rang pretty violently in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

_"They took Mumbo. It's bad. We got trouble."_

"HOW?"

_"Your guess is as good as mine X. Do you have Clarity? Is she safe?"_

"Yeah she's fine. They took Grian."

_"Why am I not surprised? Meet me at the back of the palace."_

"I'm already at the back of the palace. I'll meet you here"


	8. Fallen Origins

"Mumbo, stop pacing. We're gonna be fine."

"And how do you know that Grian? Clarity is Rains' knows where and we aren't there."

"She's with Xisuma." Grian said calmly as he looked up at Mumbo as he sat on the rock floor of the dungeon, "She's safe, _you_ need to calm down."

"I get that you've been through three times as much as I have, but, HOW ARE YOU THIS CALM?!" Mumbo shouted grabbing Grians' collar of his shirt.

"Because to get out of a situation that isn't ideal, you need to keep your head steady. Besides, Xisuma and Scar are trustworthy. They wouldn't leave Clarity alone." Grian replied, his tone still calm, "Let me go."

Then a six foot tall Satan walked in their cell room, "Your majesties."

"Satan." Grian and Mumbo said in unison.

"What? No, hello? No, how are you?"

"You've knocked us out and kidnapped us for the fifth time in one week and you keep trying to kill my family. You can have a sword to the eye if you want though. You'd look more appealing while missing an eye."

"Watch your tone Marks." Satan said referring to Grian, "You're both going to be part of the most fun thing in the entire realm!"

"Let me guess, your angel zoo? Your kidnapees aren't a part of your mess."

"No, they're my parteds. You could be one too." Satan growled forcing his way into the cage to face Grian, "Join me."

"I would rather burn to death."

"That can be arranged."

"So can your death. But we don't talk about that."

Satan growled as he snaked his way out of their cell.

Time passed almost hours, Grians' eyes acting as a small light source for the two. 

"Grian, I've been meaning to ask you about all the marks on you. What're they for?"

Grian looked at Mumbo before realizing what he meant.

"Moon Glyphs. They tend to symbolize an angels' power. The one on the back of my neck is the glyph for hope, on my left shoulder lay the glyph for light and dark, in the middle of my chest lays the balance glyph." Grian said, pointing to the glyphs, then continuing, "In the crease of my right elbow, energy and power. Finally the blood glyph, it lays against the bottom right of my stomach. All of which making me the angel that is the greatest weapon against all evil."

"What-"

"I learn things in Hell, Mumbo." Grian said, "The biggest thing being I can destroy Satan's entire army. The last angel who had my marks, he abused his power and training. He became parted."

"And what happens to an angel when they become parted?"

"They're stripped of their glyphs. From what I've heard it's excruciating. The last angel who had the mark of the Realm died because he chose the devil's side. He died from the pain it caused. His entire body and heart failed on him." Grian explained, "It's why Rains erased parts of my memory. The realm couldn't afford another setback. I can die if I do destroy the devil and his army for good."

"So what about Xisuma and Scar? And that faded mark on your hand?"

"Mumbo, that's the time glyph, it's faded because we've added another to our team. It's basically a ritual. Xisuma has the fire, power, energy, blood, time, and hope marks. Scar the same only he has fear glyph. My powers are special, Mumbo. Though you... I barely know anything about your past."

"I actually didn't realize angels existed until this whole thing."

"So you didn't think I was an angel when you first set your eyes on me?"

"Can I tell this story?"

"By all means, continue."

"My entire life revolved around my way to act around society. I actually grew up in a rich family in downtown London living a semi normal life. I never really got into trouble until I moved out and joined Xisuma in Season two. No one had ever acted like an Extraterrestrial being so I never really thought of Angels or Demons being such a drastic part of our existence. I was never told about angels or anything, let alone an entire _realm_ dedicated to them."

"We keep the peace. You're telling me, none of your teachers when you were younger said anything about being saved by an angel?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, there was one. My last year of secondary my maths teacher walked up to me specifically and said, 'I was saved by an angel with blonde curly... hair...' Grian, was that you?"

"Yeah. I was seven at the time, I watched over your teacher for a week after... Then I started to watch you until I was invited to Season six because Scar and Xisuma missed me."

"Really?"

"Okay fine, I was kinda stalking the previous seasons once Scar left. You're something different, Mumbo."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"In most cases, good."

"Now what about X and Scar?"

"They were friends before I was even in the picture."

_~!!!~_

_The angel realm was peaceful, Xisuma and Scar had always been friends. They were born two years before Grian. Xisuma's powers are primarily void related._

_Xisuma grew up in a household much like Grians', except he was an only child and his family was more intact. His family cared about everyone and his father was in the high ranked angels with the warriors._

_His family was highly known for how they cooperated to the royal family. The Void family knew why the father fought for what he did. Xisuma's father was top of his class and he only wanted the best for his son._

_Scar only had his father, his mother died shortly after conceiving him because of heart failure. Scar dedicated hiss life to becoming someone that other people and angels could count on._

_When the two met up with each other they both connected spiritually and became stronger together._

_Grian only came into the picture about three years later. The three angels were inseparable ever since. Grian was introduced to them when he was five. He was a shy little boy, but Xisuma and Scar brought something out of Grian that Grians' mother didn't know he had, a social life._

_From that point on, Xisuma and Scar basically lived the same way Grian did. Constantly running off for some form of training. Though Grian was busy about six hours a day, the three still managed to find time to help each other through hard times._

_~!!!~_

"And that leads us to why X, Scar and I are so close." Grian said softly as the heat of Hell started getting stronger, "Though there was one point in time where I was kidnapped for two years and people thought I was dead."

"What was that all about?"

"N-Nothing important. I keep those memories repressed."

A few more hours pass and Grian grew sick of Hells' heat. He stood up and snaked his hands through the bars of the door.

"Grian, what are you doing?"

"They're clearly taking their time coming so I'm breaking us out of here."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I keep a bobby pin in my hair. Picking locks is easy. Not my first time being in a prison."

The door opened and the moment Grian stepped out he was incased in a rock cell.

"Really?" He groaned, "REALLY!?"

_"Maybe if you haven't tried to escape you wouldn't be in an earthy prison."_

"You are really testing your boundaries right now."

_"What can you possibly-"_

Grian grabbed Satan and slammed him into the rocks he put around him.

_"Ouch. Bet you couldn't do it aga-"_

Grian repeated the action but this time aiming his horns at the tips of the rocks, the impact shattered the rocks and Grian stepped over Satan.

"Why couldn't you have just done that before?"

"Are you coming or not, Mumbo?"

_"You wouldn't dare walk out of here."_

"Don't mess with an angel that is more powerful than you." Grian threatened, "We're leaving."

As Satan watched the two angels walk out of his sight he thought to himself, _If I can't have the angels. I might as well take the girl instead._


	9. Save Your Dreams

"There's something I need to see?" Grian asked in disbelief, "It's one in the morning."

"I know, just, come with me to the bedroom." Mumbo chuckled tossing Grian a towel, "It's actually quite cool."

"Mumbo so help me.." Grian said, his voice muffled from wiping the sweat off his face.

"IT'S NOT THAT. Geez, Grian, just get over here."

Grian rolled his eyes as he walked with Mumbo down the hall to their room.

"What are you wanting to show..." Grian stopped talking when he saw the family sword glowing, "Me... This is... odd."

When Grian picked up the sword a vision appeared in his mind.

A field of fire, a pulse of white, then peace.

He scrunched his eyebrows and blinked his eyes when the vision ended.

"Grian? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Is something wrong?"

"No.. Just.. The end game is nearing quicker than we want it too."


	10. The Darkness Can't Hurt You

When Grian and Mumbo both reached the palace, they immediately saw Xisuma and Scar arguing with each other on how they were to save them.

Grian glanced at Mumbo and chuckled, Clarity standing away from them.

Grian smirked and crept up behind her and crouched. He then whispered, "They're a bit big for their boots aren't they?"

Clarity gasped as she turned around, immediately hugging Grian. Grian smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you're back!" She shouted, gaining Xisuma and Scars' attention.

"Yeah, we aren't going anywhere again anytime soon." Grian said with a smile, "Why would I when we have a little marshmallow with us?"

When Clarity went to hug Mumbo, Grian got up and walked to the two other angels.

"Five hours, guys." Grian chuckled, "Five hours we were in Hell. What were you two doing?"

"Uh.." Scar and Xisuma said, "Arguing on how to save you?"

"Right, okay." Grian said, "Watch your bases."

"Awe, Grian, no. I just cleaned up from your last prank." Xisuma groaned.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to just argue with each other for five hours." Grian then walked away, "As for you..." He picked up Clarity, "It's nearly ten PM. You're going to bed."

"But daddy..."

Grian gave her a slight glare.

"Fine." She groaned, dramatically flopping in Grian's arms.

"That's what I thought." Grian chuckled.

"She gets her dramaticness from you." Mumbo said walking with Grian.

"Eh, it's fine. It's not like it's gonna stick."

"Bet."

"That is not a bet you want to be making Mumbo. Because you will lose."

The two put Clarity to bed, Grian and Mumbo watching her sleep for a few minutes before walking out.

"So, what're we going to do now?" Mumbo asked cheekily.

"You look like you already have an idea." Grian smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Wanna spar?"

"This late?"

"Does it matter? You're Grian."

"And you're a spoon."

"Grain."

Grian glared at him, "I don't know who this Grain character is, but let's settle this on the floor."

The two walked to the training hall after changing into something more... comfortable.

Grian was putting on the gloves he usually wore to protect his knuckles when Mumbo walked in.

"Copying my style I see."

"Grian, it's not a 'style'. It's just shirtless and shorts."

Grian chuckled and shook his head, "You're going to get your tail handed to you."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"You're a bit big for your boots Mumbo." Grian chuckled cracking his neck after latching his gloves securely, "You sure you want me to knock you on your ass at eleven PM?"

"It's not like anyone's watching."

Grian chuckled once more and turned on the speaker to his phone and opened his playlist.

"Song request? Y'know, so I can beat you with a rhythm."

"Oh ha ha, Grian. You're so funny."

"How To Be A Heartbreaker it is then."

"Ain't that the truth."

Grian's jaw dropped in disbelief as he looked at Mumbo, "Okay, you're asking to get hit now."

He pressed play on the song, it filling the silence of the room rather quickly.

"Let's go." Grian said summoning knuckledusters. They shined a bright white along his hands.

"I don't know about you Mumbo, but I'm using this to see how quickly I can switch weapons. But lucky for me, I'm already quick, unlucky for you..."

"Stop talking and fight."

"As you wish my queen."

Mumbo swung first, Grian bent backwards to dodge the attack, then grabbed Mumbo's arm and flipped him to his back keeping Mumbo's arm pinned between his arm and his body.

"Ah- How can you flip a person who's twice your size?"

"It's called training. You should try it sometime. It can be helpful."

After a while, Grian slammed Mumbo against the wall as they were sparring. 

"Y'know, you look cute shirtless." Mumbo said out of breath. 

"Don't flirt with me." Grian chuckled moving away from him quickly and summoning knuckledusters, "You won't like me anymore." 

"That's a tough one, Gri." Mumbo immediately replied pulling the bar of a trident around Grians' neck pinning him to his chest, "'Cuz you still look really cute." 

Grian swiped his leg under Mumbo pushing him to his back, pinned with the same trident Mumbo was using against him.

"I said, don't flirt with me."

You could hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Daddy, papa?"_

Grian and Mumbo looked over towards the small voice.

"Hey you, what're you doing up?" Grian asked getting off of Mumbo and pulling him to his feet.

"I had a nightmare." Clarity said softly.

"Awe." Grian walked over to her and picked the small winged child up. Her black hair falling neatly against her shoulders.

"You're sweaty, and you stink, daddy."

"Oh, well that's not nice. But it's true." He whispered into the child's ear, "But Mumbo smells worse."

"I heard that." Mumbo said crossing his arms, "Let's put you back to bed, sweet face."

"But it's dark!"

"The darkness can't hurt you my angel." Grian said, walking back to the young's bedroom, "There is nothing there that can harm you. Even if there was, it wouldn't be there for long. Because you know what we are."

"Daddy you're so weird." Clarity said with a giggle when Grian laid her in the bed, "What do you do when you're faced with danger?"

Grian looked to Mumbo a second, "Danger? While Mumbo is out doing his Mumbo things, I'm out laughing in the face of danger."

"Try saying that to her when the Devil's lackeys took her as a baby the first time."

"Shut up, Mumbo we don't talk about that."

"What?" Clarity asked looking at Grian with worry.

"Ignore him." Grian chuckled, "I'll tell you that story when you're older and more mature."

"I'm mature!"

"You're three years old, speaking fluent English. Also you knocked out one of my guards the other night." Grian said pulling the blanket over the young child as Mumbo sat on the edge of the bed, "Maybe when you're ready, I can teach you to fight in six inch heels."

"Grian, stop it with the heels thing."

"Hey, _you_ may not be as agile doing so, but _I_ look _fabulous_ doing it. Plus I'm more lethal."

"What happened to papa?" Clarity asked with a yawn, the small purple LED Christmas lights lighting the room comfortably.

"He fell on his face while being in _my shoes..._ To me. I was barefoot and still took him down."

"You hesitated whe-"

"SHUSH!" Grian growled, "Anyways, we'll sta...."

When he looked at the small child he quickly realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Good job, Grian. You bored her to sleep."

"You're the one who kept going on about the past. C'mon, let's go."

_~Time: 1 AM~_

Grian was sparring alone when he shot his trident only to have another block the attack. He turned his head to where it came from and gave a 'excuse me' look. 

"Even sweaty and gross you're cute." 

"What did I say about flirting with me?" 

"Not to do it." 

"Mmhmm..." 

"But I do it anyways." 

"Cheeky, what do you want?" 

"There's something you have to see."


	11. The Legends Are True

It's been three weeks since Grians' vision with the sword. Every so often he would go down to the palace library and look for something related to the weapon.

One day, he found a book named, _The Sword of Dragons._ He pulled it from the wall and brought it to the table he had sat himself at.

Flipping through the pages, he saw something peculiar. Something he'd never seen before.

" _'With the mark of hope, balance, energy, and power, thou who shall bear these marks, sacrifice thyself to protect the realm they owe.'_ " He read aloud the book seeing the blade shine for him, Grian's wings shuddered against his back, " _'With who thou shall bear the sword, the marks, and the power to defeat an army, shall bring thy realm to its original glory. Put yourself in front of the ones you love to protect them, only shall a true warrior be able to defeat the demon king and bring honour and peace to thyself and family.'_ "

He flipped the page to continue looking for answers, unknowing that someone was watching him.

The next page in the book showed a picture of an angel holding the dragon engraved sword, a beam of light engulfing their figure, the realm mark appearing on the chest of said angel, a halo broken on the ground. His attention was pulled away from the book when he heard someone behind him. He quickly pulled out a dagger and threatened the angel behind him.

"Dammit Mumbo! I nearly killed you!" Grian shouted when he realized it was just Mumbo, "You know better than to sneak up on me."

"Not my intention. You know that." Mumbo replied calmly, "What've you been doing down here for three weeks? It's like whenever you have any sort of free time, you're down here in the library nose deep in books."

Grian sighed as he sat back down at the table, "I'm finding answers. More than I had when I was a kid."

"In English please."

"The legends are true, Mumbo." He pointed to the picture of the angel, "It's literally me. I've not died, I've not become traitor, I've not fought for just the kill. I'm pure essentially. The realm mark, everything."

"How do you know it's you?"

"Mumbo, angels speak in metaphors. The realm mark, hope, balance, energy, and power, all of which I have. The king mark just doesn't matter to a lot of angels. I can pass it to whoever I please. But in a hypothetical situation where I 'ascend' before you. The mark will pass itself to you."

"Grian, you won't pass before I do."

Grian sighed, bit his lip, "I know."

Though he knew that he would go on before Mumbo, he didn't want to worry the angel, and he certainly didn't want him telling Clarity.

He heard Mumbo sigh before getting up, "Dinner is up when you're ready."

He gave Grian a kiss on the forehead and left him. Grian watched as he left, closing the door behind him.

Grian sighed, rubbed his face and eyes with his hands then letting his chin rest in his left palm, his fingers covering his mouth. He looked at the picture once more.

_It's only a matter of time before he finds out what this really means._

_Mumbo's smart... He'll figure it out. Maybe Xisuma or Scar would say something to him and he'd realize._

_But for the time being, I have to keep this a secret from Mumbo..._

_It's for his own safety._

Within the next day, the four angels met in the main hall to summon the bond that the original trio once had.

"Angels... By-" Grian looked over to Mumbo, "Mumbo."

"Wait, I'm a part of this?"

"You're one of us. So yeah."

As Mumbo put his hand over the pedestal, Grian continued;

"Angels, by Rains' light, you're strong. But together you're stronger." Grian said then the four cut their hands, "With the blood from each member of your team, you each share a bond. You will feel each others' pain, you will feel each others' heart beat. Your strengths and powers will be combined. With this commitment, you are all one of the same."

The time glyph formed on each of their palms, symbolizing their blood bond.


	12. When Swords Alight

Grian being Grian, he made the most of his day after doing his kingly duties. Every so often he'd be busy in Hermitcraft, at night he'd stay awake and figure out what he would do, and how he'd do it with the demon fight.

Though this night, he was training with the family sword. The sword glowed with his movements. While testing the aerodynamics of the weapon, Grian felt a surge of power going through him.

A growl formed at the back of his throat. He could feel his pupils sharpening and a flame forming at the bottoms of his irises.

It was a blue flame, darker than the blue of his irises.

The blade itself, having its engravings glowing the same colour. The more Grian moved with the blade, the more the blade started to spark the faster he got.

It was only when the tip of the blade caught on fire that Mumbo walked in interrupting the angel's focus.

"Whoa, Grian! What is going on?"

Grian looked to him immediately and the blade extinguished itself.

"Mumbo, I thought you were spending the day in Hermitcraft?"

"I was, but I wanted to know what you've been doing. You've not been back to HC for three weeks. Even Xisuma is starting to worry."

"I'm fine."

"Grian, you're eyes are on fire."

"Huh? Oh." He blinked his eyes and his irises went back to the blue that was usual for his angel like attire, "It's new. Like it?"

"It scares me. But it's alright."

"Is something bothering you, Mumbo?"

"No, not particularly."

"Mumbo, don't lie to me. What's on your mind?" Grian asked putting down the sword, "You look like something is troubling you."

Mumbo sighed before speaking. Grian could easily tell something was wrong with the redstoner, even though he says there's nothing, "I.. I found the page that you bookmarked in that book."

Grian's eyes widened, "Oh.."

"Grian, why didn't you tell me that you could die from this?"

"I.. I didn't want to worry you. As well, I told you that angels speak in metaphors. I can die or I can survive but be incredibly wounded."

"Grian, we have a kid!"

"I know! I didn't want her to be worried about losing me, and I don't want you to be worried about me. Clarity can pick up when something is wrong. And if you knew that I can come out of this dead, I was afraid she'd pick it up and that'd be the only thing on her mind."

"And what if you do die, Grian? What'll happen then? We move on?"

"That's exactly what you should do! Because that's what's normal for us as humans. Mumbo, you need to remember that we aren't just angels. We're also human."

"Grian, it's not easy to move on from a death of someone you love."

"I know! I lost both my parents when I was at a really young age. My mother when I was ten, my father before I was born. Everyone I had ever loved left me. The guys in Hermitcraft never left. _You never left._ Everyone from Hermitcraft stayed with me. Trust me, I know it's hard to move from the death of someone you love. But while I'm here now is all we have. Fighting for a realm that barely appreciates us."

"Gri, I just.. Want to make sure that you're going to be okay."

"Mumby, every time we go out into the field, we risk our lives, we know that there's a chance we won't come back alive. But that's a chance we take..." Grian grabbed Mumbo's hand, "It's the chance we take as warriors."

"You're so much more than a destiny, than a mark, Grian."

"I know. But there are some events that you can't prevent. Some events you'd die from. But we can't prevent that. I do have a destiny to fulfill, but it's not my top priority. My top priority is to survive."

The room started shaking. And Grian let go of Mumbo's hand and looked around.

"No..." Grian breathed, "No, not now!"


	13. Rain With Power

When Grian bolted down the hall, Mumbo followed him, "Mumbo, where's Clarity?!"

"Hermitcraft with Iskall!" Mumbo said, "Grian, will you explain to me what's going on!?"

"It's a call from the ascendeds. Jamal! Get me the higher up angels and have them meet me and Mumbo in the vision hall, NOW." Grian called over, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Scar.

_"Grian?"_

"Scar, I need you and the rest of Fallen in the realm now. We have a call from the ascendeds."

_"What? That's insane!"_

"I know, get here. Now."

_"Three minutes."_

Grian hung up the phone, then changed into his ultra uniform. And then the two ran through the door into the vision room.

The room was decorated in different engravings of angels, angel names fallen in battle, former royalty names, and eyes. 

When Grian got in he slid against the floor nearly falling on his face as he went to the dials and started to get the right thing for the call.

"Grian, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"We've not had an ascended call since era two. This is era four. In other words this is the fourth time the realm mark has been given. Era three was hard for the realm."

The vision appeared, and no one was showed just yet. When Grian finally realized it was there, he walked in front of it. Waiting for the others to arrive before he made sure to fully answer.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?" Grian asked turning on the call, "This is important."

"We know, we're sorry. We had to pick up the demons who weren't ready for anything." Scar said, "We interrupted them in the middle of... Erm.. something. But that's not important."

"Just get over here. I don't care what you interrupted, we got a call to answer." Grian said then allowed the transmission to fully come through.

"Rains!" Every warrior shouted, then Grian stepped forward, "Rains what're you doing calling us like this?"

_"You're all in danger. Satan is planning a full blazing attack."_

"Well.. We knew that. We know what's going to happen."

_"But you don't, Grian. You can die from this fight."_

"I can die in every fight that I go into! You trained me for five years!"

_"Grian. Just shut up and listen. This fight is different than any other fight or war you have been through. You have a higher chance of dying here than any other fight. You're facing the demon lord by yourself because that's what you were made for."_

"Made to destroy a realm that'll kill everyone. I know."

_"You're all so much stronger than you think you know. Your demonic blooded friends will have to stay in your world for their protection. I know you fight as a team, and that was always your thing. But you always care for your friends. Have them protect your world."_

"While the angels are doing what? Cowering in the angel realm?"

_"Instead of Satan taking the fight to you, take the fight to him in his realm. End it there. Before he can destroy you and your realm. We need our mark alive."_

"The mark is only a small part of me and what I do, you know that."

_"Take the fight to him. End it in Hell."_

The warriors all looked at each other.

_"Trust your master, Grian. You know what I'm talking about."_

"Yes Master Rains."

The transmission ended, and Grian turned to the others.

"Let's go. Impulse, Tango, Zed... Watch over Clarity while we're gone."

Grian took a breath, "Let's move angels. We got a job to do."

The seven quickly appeared in Hermitcraft and the angels went to the one place that stood in Hermitcraft that held the most elite angel weaponry.

Little did they know they were being followed by two hermits.

"Alright, let's get suited up and we'll get moving to Hell."

"Why are you four going to Hell?" A familiar south African voice called out, "What is all this stuff?"

"Angel weaponry. Couldn't you tell by the weeping angel statue atop the ladder?" Grian retorted, "X, toss me a bandolier, I'm gonna need some Holy Hand Grenades."

"What's a Holy Hand Grenade?" Doc asked, "This is so odd."

"The grenades and other weaponry aren't for the untrained." Grian said putting on the bandolier and loading it with grenades, "This isn't a game, we're going to finish a war of the angel realm that's been happening for 4 eras. Which, mind you, is a few million years."

"So you guys are loading up on extreme weaponry to defeat that devil army? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, it's not Doc. He destroyed my realm once, and there's a huge legend to this that you won't understand. The angels and demons have been at each others' throats for eras. And era four is when we end it for good." Grian said, his tone strict and almost threatening, "Let's move angels. We're going to Hell."


	14. Be Their Hope

The four angels made their way to the middle of Hermitcraft where Grian and Mumbo left Clarity with the Hermits.

"We'll be back sooner than you think." Grian said, hugging the small child, "Stay with the Hermits and you'll be okay."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Clarity." Mumbo said quietly, trying not to show his worry, "We'll be back quicker than you can say angel cakes."

"Be careful, daddies."

"We will be."

The two stood up, Grian took a breath before opening the portal to the demon world.

"Ready boys?" Grian asked, "It's now or never."

"Four go in, four go out." Scar chimed in.

"Hope and balance." Xisuma added.

"May Rains guide our paths." Mumbo finished.

"By the mark of our wings, time on our palms, may the devil fall with the rings of light." Grian said looking at each member, "This is the war to end all wars against demonic blood. Are you ready to make this sacrifice warriors?"

A nod from each angel, Grian grabbed a grenade and was the first through the portal, each angel followed through quickly all armed.

Grian pulled the pin out of the grenade with his teeth, then chucked it over the mountain. A large explosion of white light outlining the mountain.

"Quite the arm."

"You get that way when you have to continuously throw grenades through the air."

The four angels could feel a strong tremor through the ground and a loud shout from the demon king as the portal behind them closed with a flash.

"He knows we're here."

"Well it's not like you just chucked a grenade halfway across the land, Grian."

"Xisuma, not the time."

Grian spread his wings and took to the skies, every other angel following the move. A couple feathers from each angel hermit came out of their wings as they flew in the air.

Grian tossed a few grenades to Xisuma and Scar so they could handle the demons easily on their sides while Grian took care of the demons in front of them, grenade after grenade, flash after flash, kill after kill, blood for blood.

When the four landed, Grian landed with a roll. With one knee planted into the ground, Grian grabbed the handle of the engraved sword on his side. 

The scabbard for the sword disintegrated with the glow, turning into dust falling to the ground.

Grian's pupils sharpened to diamonds, he pushed himself up. Grian could feel the heat of the demon realm through the handle of the blade as the four walked up the red fired hill.

Grian could feel the fire forming in his eyes, fury, strength, power. Every bone in his body felt as if it were on fire.

Grian held up a fist to get the group to stop moving.

"Grian?"

"Shh." Grian shushed the angel behind him and planted his feet to the ground, "Can you hear the pitter patter of demon toes?"

"We don't have your advanced senses, so no, no we don't."

Grian smirked before speaking once more, "They're coming boys, it's show time."

The demons came in waves.

From the midget demons riding llamas, to the larger demons that were twelve feet tall.

The four all fought together, their attacks fluid and precise. With Satan throwing demons at them left, right and center, there was no way that they were able to take them all at once.

"Xisuma! Grenade me." Grian called, Xisuma swiftly handed him a grenade and flew into the air and landing in the middle of the heard of midget demons pulling the pin as he did. Swords were threatened at his throat. He looked at one of the demons, "Hold this for me?" And with handing the grenade to the demon who started nibbling on it he said, "Thanks. Also that's how you die faster."

With that, he flew away quickly landing beside the other three angels as the grenade exploded into a ball of white light. Grian stood at an angle, watching as the recoil of wind blew through their hair and wings.

"Nice."

"Yeah, but I want Satan's attention." Grian said with a chuckle and smirk.

"Blowing up his demons isn't enough for you?"

"Nope. Besides, one of his midget demons got my leg. It's like me when I'm mad. They have quite the bite."

"You good?"

"I'll be fine, X. Now, let's send Satan a message." Grian pulled his wing in front of him and plucked out a single feather, he stared at it for a second then sent a slight gust of his breath to it and sent it on its way.

The feather flew through the air, a slight glow to its figure. 

Grian raised his head to look at the feather, "With a feather of a king, I take on your challenge."

_"Together you are stronger."_

_"Your glyphs help you survive."_

_"Destinies are only a reality."_

_"Your strengths rely on your minds."_

The winds got stronger, more violent, this caused the four angels to kneel to the ground, their arms over their heads, protecting their eyes from the dust and ashes. Grian's power, energy, and light glyphs all started glowing. He saw this out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

_Alright... So **that's** the game you want to play, Satan._

_Game on._

Even though Grian's eyes were blue at the moment, he made sure that his group could continuously move with the raid. His right eye shined a bright purple as he put his hand in front of him, the fire glowing bright against his palm, he threw it out, ceasing the winds breezes.

He smiled as he stood, when he exhaled, he could see his breath in front of him as if the weather was five degrees. A roar was heard from the top of the hill, and Grian could see the horns of the demon king's head.

"That can't be the best he has." Mumbo said, "We've desecrated his army with only four angels."

"How weak are his armies?"

Grian pushed his hand to the ground, "X."

"They're not weak." Xisuma said looking around, "The bigger ones are coming."

"In that case..." Grian said standing up, "I hope I run into the demons who attacked me while I was in the rings. Show them the scars they gave me."

"Grian, we're not here to seek revenge, we're here-"

"-To end a war." Grian said joining the sentence, "But, I have different plans, sometimes you just can't get a demon out of your head."

"That sounds very odd, Grian." Xisuma said.

"Just find the demons."

"As you wish, your kingship."

"Xisuma, I swear." Grian warned, "Do your job."

"I _am_ doing my job." Xisuma snarked, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Searching for the demon who's about to come decapitate Mumbo." Grian said, then threw a dagger that stabbed a demon in the neck killing him on impact, "Ha, knife throat."

"Sadist."

"Just a little bit." Grian chuckled and continued walking, "But you knew what you were getting into when you hooked up with a warrior who's also a king."

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME BEFORE WE HOOKED UP."

"Oh go cry it out some other time. We have demons to slay... And I have a demon king to murder."

While they were walking up the hill, they felt the ground shifting beneath them. Grian looked down as the hill rumbled, he heard cracking. He looked to the back of them and saw the hill splitting in two.

"To the air boys. We need to split like this hill, now!"

With their wings flapping in the wind, Grian had to think a moment as the hill completely cut in two, revealing a pit of lava beneath them.

"Let me think." Grian mumbled, "Xisuma, foresight."

"Uh, Grian, I'm not seeing anything."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying what I mean. I'm not seeing a future."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mumbo asked when he saw Grian remain quiet and look away, "What is that meaning?"

"We don't have time to worry about that right now." Grian interrupted, his left leg slightly bending with his foot going behind his right, "We need to make our way to the temple."

A roar that sounded close to their location sounded, ringing through their ears, vibrating through their bones. =

"Daggers out. He's coming to us." Grian said, "And I think he's coming for me."

"Well, you _are_ the only thing standing between him and complete realm domination." Scar said, throwing a blade into a demon, "If he comes for you, then that makes our job easier."

A large, red, cracked, lava bared hand grabbed Grian, bending his wing in a way that made it pop. He was dragged down and through the lava below them.

"Grian!" The other three shouted as he was dragged through the depths of Hell and lava.

Grian gasped when he was suddenly thrown against a wall, and a ball of heat hit him in the face. He pulled himself up to a single knee and spread his wings.

_"You should have left when you could still fly."_ Satan said picking up Grian's chin, his claw stabbing into the bottom of it, _"Your strong. It's a shame you have to die."_

He could feel the poison from Satan slowly go into his blood. Grian stayed paralyzed for a few seconds before Grian's eyes turned a solid, bright blue-violet. As Grian gripped the family sword, he quickly swung it, cutting off Satan's hand, it fell to the ground. The wound brought by it healed immediately.

Grian felt his powers amplified by a hundred. He felt stronger, faster, smarter. His senses were amplified, he could hear Satan's thoughts, he could feel the slight sting in his own hand and he realized that he could feel the pain of his soon-to-be victims.

"You think you're strong and intimidating now?" Grian taunted, standing up without a problem, "Try fighting me now when my powers are amplified to a hundred."

Grian growled and set fire to his hands, the hand with the sword having the flame rotate around his wrist and glowing on the blade itself and Grian swore he could hear the call of a dragon.

_"Fire doesn't harm me, angel. I'm the ruler of hell."_

"And I'm the king of heaven." Grian remarked, "My powers... And my marks, are the only things preventing you from completely dominating every single realm."

He pulled the sword in front of him and his pupils sharpened.

"So please, by all means, fight me like the king you are and stop acting like a child."

_"You're one to talk about acting like a child. Yours is back in your home, alone. Tell me, does she know what'll happen to you? When you come back dead?"_

"I won't come back dead. I will return alive and stronger than you."

_"Oh, but Grian... You can't make a promise that you can't keep. You will die to my hands."_

"If I die, it'll be to power exertion, not to you."

_"So confident, makes me wonder how you've made it this far without dying."_

"I spent four days in your fight rings and survived with life threatening injuries. I'm pretty sure I can handle you. I did once I can do it again."

The two fought, every clash of the dragon blade created a pulse.

The heat was strong, near unbearable.

Satan threw lava at him and Grian pulled his wing in front of him. When the lava hit his wing, he winced at the thousand degree of heat hitting the sensitive skin of the wing.

Out of the blue Satan shoved Grian to the ground rather quickly. Grian realized that they were outside, he grabbed an angel beacon and slammed it to the ground.

_"You idiot! You've doomed your friends!"_

"Lured, maybe. Doomed? Not so much."

_"You've always had a nak for evil. Why you've never embraced it is the question."_

"Because being evil is never a good choice. It's never been on my radar."

_"Is that how you feel about your demon friends?"_

"They never wanted to be evil. It's why you banished them."

_"Oh Grian... You're not as smart as you think."_

Grian jumped backwards out of the way of a punch.

_"The only thing you're right about, is that your life doesn't matter to me. Only your powers do."_

"Which is why you're scared..." He thrusted the sword into Satan's chest, "Of me."

Satan started laughing at the angel. He grabbed Grian's wrist tightly and put enough heat against him. He slowly pulled out the sword, and pulled Grian up off his feet and to his face.

 _"You stupid impertinent child. I can't die the same way you did last."_ As he pulled him closer, he practically whispered, _"And neither will you."_

An explosion sent Grian flying, the sword in his hand thrown out of his reach. His head hit a boulder, he laid there until he got the strength to stand. He walked over and grabbed the sword and flew up tot the top of the deep crater.

He saw the demon king through another tunnel, ten foot tall covered in flames.

He groaned as he pulled a hand to his side.

"Grian!"

He looked to the call, then immediately looked away.

"Grian, your wing, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, X. I'll live."

"You're hurt."

"I said, I'll live!" Grian snapped turning his head towards them, "Satan's power is strong. But mine is stronger."

They all ran over to the crater that Satan had stood in.

The strong winds of the war of Satan blew through the teams' hair. Grian looked at the ten foot tall devil and turned to Mumbo.

"Mumbo, I need to get in there and end this."

"Grian you could die! I won't allow it. Clarity needs you, **_I_** need you. I can't let you get yourself killed."

"Mumbo! You don't get it. I was born to destroy the demon army. Not to win a war, not to win a war against feelings either."

"Gri-"

Grian was about to take off, the family sword tight in his hand and flaming, "Mumbo, if I don't come back alive... Tell Clarity I love her."

"Grian, don't even say that. You'll come back and you'll tell her yourself."

Just before Grian was about to leave he looked at Xisuma and Scar then back at Mumbo and gave Mumbo a quick hug then Grian placed his hand on Mumbo's chest where his heart was.

"I love you, Mumbo. Give them hope, be their light."

He left without another word.

Mumbo felt something engrave on his chest where Grian put his hand.

Grian climbed up the mountain of gravel and ash. Debris flew through the air and through his hair.

With a small gust of wind ran out of his body as he landed in front of the devil.

_"Rule with me, Grian. We'll be unstoppable."_

"No." Grian said, lighting the sword, " _You'll_ be unstoppable. A force that can't be stopped. A force that'll destroy EVERYTHING in it's path."

_"Then fight and end it."_

The two fought for what felt like hours, but with a thrust of the sword finally, Grian felt all his senses overflow and his world was black.

**_~*~_ **

A strong pulse of white angel power blasted through Hell's land. It disintegrated every demon in the realm. Satan was gone but Grian was no where to be found. No trace of him at all in the landscape. The ground stood still, no tremors were felt, no footsteps were vibrating through the ground. Only pure silence.

"Grian!" Mumbo nearly shouted, "He told me before that he could die from this type of fight."

"Mumbo, STOP!" Xisuma shouted grabbing his arm tightly, "Only that blast of energy could mean that an angels' power has either died and they've ascended, or they've been lucky enough to survive and their strength is weak."

"It can't be the first situation. I-It just can't."

They each ran over to where Grian had went to defeat Satan. They found nothing but a crater.

No body.

No soul.

No nothing.

A ray of light shined on Mumbo's arm, giving him the king mark.

"Grian's gone..." Xisuma whispered, "We need to tell the hermits.. And the angels."

"We tell the hermits first." Mumbo said, "They're closer than blood."

A portal opened behind them as the realm started to crumble.

They appeared in Hermitcraft immediately and Clarity ran into Mumbo's arms.

"Guys... Where's Grian?" Tango asked, when he noticed the three angels not answering, his voice went almost nonexistent, "No..."

Clarity looked up at Mumbo, "Papa? Where's daddy?"

"Clarity, honey.." He pulled her to look at him, "Grian... Grian didn't make it. He knew the risk, and he did it to protect you and everyone else."

When she started crying, Mumbo pulled her close and tried to hush her tears.

**_~!*!~_ **

A team of angels brought Grian's unconscious body in a purple forcefield type surrounding. His body floated as they moved.

"This that Fallen boy?"

"Yes sir."

"Drop him off in Rain's mansion. He'll take care of him from there."

"Yes sir."

The sliding door opened and the team laid the body down on the futon and the leader went into the other room.

"Master Rains."

"I'm busy."

"We have the boy."

His head raised from the desk slightly.

"What boy?"

"Fallen's leader."

"King?"

"That mark is missing, sire. He's the one with-"

"-The realm mark. I know. Leave me to work on him."

Rains looked to Grian's unconscious form.

"How the hell did you not completely die from that, Grian?"


End file.
